The War is Over
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: The great battle with the dark forest is over, and the clans are at peace. Watch Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits go through life learning about friendship, love, and danger.
1. Prologue

**Bloodyravenheart13 (Raven for short) I love the books but I don't own warriors!**

_Prologue_

Lionblaze paced back and forth through camp franticly.

"Don't worry Lionblaze. Jayfeather said she's going to be fine" Hollyleaf mewed. It had been over two seasons since she came back to the clans, and one season since the clans had won the great dark forest war.

"Jayfeather isn't always right Hollyleaf," Lionblaze hissed at her. He felt bad that he had snapped at his sister, and that he doubted Jayfeather's judgment, but he felt the worry for his mate crawling threw his pelt like a swarm of ants.

He glanced over at Dovewing, belly now swollen with Bumblestripe's kits. She was taking care of Icecloud's kits Falconkit, a pale brown tom with white chest, ears, tipped tail, and dark brown paws and blue eyes, and Eaglekit, a light brown she cat with white chin, neck, chest, and underbelly with green eyes, while Icecloud was helping Jayfeather with Cinderheart.

Blossomfall stepped up, followed by her mate Toadstep. "I have great news, I'm expecting Toadstep's kits" she mewed. Toadstep purred,

"Looks like Cinderheart and Icecloud's kits will have even more playmates"

"We'll have to expand the nursery," Bramblestar said proudly. After Firestar had given up his last life in the great battle, Bramblestar had become leader and had made Lionblaze his deputy.

Lionblaze nodded his head in agreement, but it was more of an awkward jerk, due to the fact his muscles were bunched in anxiety.

"Lionblaze" Jayfeather's mew came from inside the nursery. "Come welcome your four new kits into the clan"

Lionblaze felt relief wash over him like a waterfall. "Thanks Jayfeather" he mewed as he padded past his brother into the nursery.

Cinderheart laid there, four little balls of fluff curled up next to her belly.

"They're beautiful" Lionblaze sighed.

"Let's name them" Cinderheart mewed. Lionblaze nodded, curling up next to his mate.

Lionblaze rested his tail on the largest kit, a dark ginger tom with a white chest. "Redkit" Cinderheart nodded, before pointing to a black shekit with silver tabby stripes. "Moonkit" Lionblaze purred.

"Perfect" then he glanced down at a ginger shekit with gray patches. "Emberkit" Cinderheart smiled, and then pointed to a dark gray almost black shekit. "Crowkit"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, again, Bloodravenheart13 here had nothing better to do so I decided to update!**

**This is for you****lugirox****, the first person to review my story! You rock!**

**And yes, Crowkit is named after Lionblaze's father Crowfeather... just putting it out there**

**Chapter 1**

**Redkit:**

Redkit gazed at the three wet bundles at Dovewing's belly. She said she was naming the dark gray tom with green eyes Sagekit, and the pretty silver tabby shekit with dark blue eyes Petelkit, and the youngest kit, a light gray tom, with amber eyes, Smokekit.

"Those are great names," Moonkit piped up. Her dark fur ruffling, making her silver stripes look like ripples on the lake's surface at night.

"I can't wait to play with them" Emberkit mewed, her fluffy kit fur spiking up in excitement.

"There only three sunrises old mousebrain, they just barley opened their eyes!" Crowkit hissed at her, her blue eyes flashing, clearly irritated by her sisters dumb comment.

"Now Crowkit, that's no way to talk to your sister," Cinderheart's mew sounded from behind them.

"Whatever." Crowkit huffed.

"Cinderheart, did you bring us anything to eat?" Redkit asked. He hadn't eaten since before Cinderheart went patrolling with Lionblaze and Ivypool at sunrise, and it was well past sunhigh.

"Is that all you ever think about Redkit, you're no better than a kittypet," Emberkit purred, amusement dancing in her light green eyes.

"Say that to my face you piece of mousedung" Redkit growled playfully, before pouncing on his sister, rolling her onto her back.

"Pinned ya" Redkit laughed as Emberkit went limp under his paws.

"Guess again" Emberkit mewed as she surged upward, sending Redkit flying, his amber eyes flashing in surprise. Redkit landed with a thud, a few whisker lengths from Crowkit.

"Watch it you daft door mouse, you almost landed on me." She hissed at him. Cinderheart shook her head, and then turned her attention to Moonkit.

"Jayfeather just got back from collecting herbs, and I'm sure he'd like an extra paw in sorting them"

"I'll help him" Moonkit raced out of the nursery, scurrying towards Jayfeather's den. Redkit stretched out, a low purr in his throat.  
>"So, about that food..." he mewed gazing up at Cinderheart.<p>

"You're old enough to get your own"

"Yes! Race ya Crowkit"

"Ya, how about not" but she bounded after her brother anyway. Redkit stood in front of the pile, deciding what to chose.

"Just don't choose the pidgeon, because we have to share it, and I don't want any feathers stuck in my whiskers." Crowkit huffed.

"In Leafbare you won't care if the pray you eat is covered in feathers, fur, or scales, as long as it's food" a voice sounded behind them.

"Falconkit" Crowkit piped, suddenly looking very embarrassed.

"Hi Falconkit! Isn't your apprentice ceremony today?" Redkit asked. Falconkit nodded.

"Yes, mine and Eaglekit's. We won't be sleeping in the nursery anymore"

"We'll miss you in the nursery" Crowkit mewed, looking down at her paws.

"Bur Crowkit, your always complaining how the nursery is too crowded" Redkit meowed.

"Ouch!" Redkit screeched as Crowkit stomped on his tail with one of her paws. Falconkit looked amused.

"Don't worry Crowkit, you'll be an apprentice soon enough, I'll save you a nest next to mine" he mewed before padding off towards his sister. Redkit glanced over at his sister, who for once was speechless.

"Are you okay Crowkit?" Redkit asked.

"Of course I'm fine, you stupid lump of fur" she hissed at him before stalking off, forgetting about their meal.

_"Now that's the Crowkit I know and love,"_ Redkit thought as he dragged a vole off the freshkill pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch freshkill join beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting" Bramblestar roared from the top of the high ledge.

"It is time for a great ceremony where to kits will start their training as warriors, Falconkit step forward, from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Falconpaw, your mentor will be Lostecho" He paused to glace at the pale silver she cat.

"You lived a hard life as a loner Lostecho, the even a harder time adjusting into the clan. But you never gave up; I hope you pass on your patience and determination to Falconpaw" Lostecho padded forward pride showing in her bright blue eyes as she touched noses with her young apprentice. Her sister Softsong, a cream colored she cat with pale tabby patches who joined the clan with her sister mewed her praise.

"Eaglekit, step forward, from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Eaglepaw, Ivypool, your ready for an apprentice, I hope you teach Eaglepaw your bravery and cunning"

Falconpaw, Eaglepaw, Falconpaw, Eaglepaw, Falconpaw, Eaglepaw" the clan cheered.

"Great job Falconpaw, I'm happy for you," Crowkit mumbled. Redkit lifted his head high, imagining it was his apprentice name being called. _"It will be my turn soon enough"_

**Like it! Please comment, flames welcome! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moonkit:

Moonkit sighed in exasperations she listened to Redkit and Crowkit bicker. Normally she'd be able to ignore it with Emberkit to talk to but her gray and ginger sister was being chewed out by Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Cinderheart for sneaking out of camp this morning. Emberkit was getting into the habit of that.

"Moonkit, do you want to play with us outside" Sagekit asked gazing up at her. Moonkit purred. She loved playing with Sagekit, Smokekit and Petelkit, even though Crowkit found them very annoying.

"Redkit, Crowkit, do you mind if I take Dovewing's kits outside to play." Moonkit asked. Redkit and Crowkit barley acknowledged them before they went back to arguing over who knows what.

"Come on guys; let's see who can find me a beetle the fastest…" Moonkit barley finished her sentence before the three kits raced of.

"Hello Moonkit, Dovewing's got you kit sitting again does she?" Blossomfall asked padding up to her.

"Ya, I think she went on a walk with Bumblestripe," Moonkit answered. "When are your kits due?"

"Jayfeather says in about a quarter moon,"

"I can't wait to see them"

"Me and you both" There conversation was stopped when a Sagekit ran up wailing, followed by Petelkit and Smokekit.

"Moonkit, my paw hurts…" Sagekit whined.

"What happened" Moonkit asked.

"Sagekit stepped on stepped on a thorn," Petelkit told her.

"Let me see it" Moonkit told Sagekit. Sagekit gingerly held out his paw, as Moonkit grasped the thorn between her teeth, and yanked, pulling out the thorn.

"Ow" Sagekit whined.

"It looks okay, not enough blood to need cobweb, but I'll get some cobweb to be safe, we don't need you getting an infection" Moonkit mewed before padding towards the medicine cat den. She traveled into the back of the storage grabbing the marigold leaves.

"What are you doing in here?" a low growl asked. Moonkit spun around to see Jayfeather.

"Sagekit hurt his paw on a thorn, so I was getting some marigold for him"

"How did you know that was marigold?"

"I remembered what it looked and smelled like when you used some on Emberkit when she fell into a bramble bush last time she snuck out of camp." Jayfeather nodded; blind eyes thoughtful.

"You have a good memory of herbs…"Moonkit felt warmed by his praise, she wanted to ask him something for a long time.

"Moonkit! Where are you" Sagekit's wail interrupted her…

"Go ahead Moonkit, and if you want to help me sort the herbs once in a while, I could use the help" Jayfeather mewed.

"Thank you Jayfeather"

"But don't think I'll be nice to you because you're a mouse brained kit"

"Of course Jayfeather" Moonkit mewed, before padding out of the den towards Sagekit, pride and excitement in every paw step.

"_I want to be thunder clan's next Medicine cat,"_she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! In a good mood, so I thought I would update!**

**Please keep reviewing people, tell me which kit you like the best, the character favorite will have more chapters in their pov!**

Emberkit's pov:

Emberkit growled inwardly as Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Cinderheart chewed her out.

"This is at least the third time you've snuck out of camp in the last moon!" Bramblestar hissed at her.

"Fourth time..." Emberkit muttered, only fueling Bramblestar's rage.

"We confine you to the nursery, and you still leave camp!"

"Then you should keep a better eye on me, since you seem to lose me all the time" Emberkit knew she was pushing her luck with the ThunderClan leader, but she couldn't help it. She _hated_being told what to do.

"You don't know any discipline; you break the code any chance you get!"

"Well you obviously don't discipline me well enough huh," Emberkit asked smugly.

"Go back to the nursery, I must discuss what to do with you with your parents" Bramblestar growled. Emberkit rolled her eyes and padded back to her den. Moonkit wasn't there. _Must be helping Jayfeather again._ She thought to herself with a shudder. Why anyone would want to be an apprentice under that grumpy fur ball was beyond her.

She slid her way into her nest and curled up to sleep, letting the familiar quiet bickering of Redkit and Crowkit lull her to sleep. When she woke up it was well past moon high, and the camp was silent, so she decided it would be the perfect chance to explore.

_This time I'll make it far as WindClan territory_. She promised herself. On her way out, she saw a brown tabby pelt sneaking out of camp.

_Leafpool, what is she doing, a late night hunt maybe._Emberkit wondered to herself.

_Well I'll just have to find out_. Emberkit thought as she padded after the thunderclan warrior. After a while, she realized they were heading towards WindClan territory, once they got to the border Leafpool just sat down as if waiting for someone. Suddenly a dark gray figure padded across the stream border, Emberkit gasped inwardly from her hiding place. He looked exactly like Crowkit, with the dark grey pelt and blue eyes.

"Leafpool you came" He mewed happily. Leafpool looked sick.

"What do you want Crowfeather, you told me at that gathering moon's ago you wanted nothing to do with me, that I meant nothing to you." she hissed. Crowfeather flinched.

"I had to say that, my clan was there, but I miss you, there's not a day I don't think of you. All I want is you and our kits"

"What about Nightcloud" Leafpool asked sounding like she had a burr in her throat.

"Nightcloud was a mistake"

"And maybe so was I" Leafpool spoke so quietly Emberkit almost didn't hear her.

"No Leafpool, I love you, only you why can't you-"

"It's going to take more than words to prove this to me Crowfeather; I have to go, before the clan misses me"

"But Leafpool-"

"Goodbye Crowfeather" she mewed.

"I'll prove it to you Leafpool. Just you watch, I love you," Crowfeather hissed before running back into his own territory. Leafpool padded back towards camp, and towards Emberkit's hiding place.

"Emberkit, what are you doing here" Leafpool gasped. Emberkit ignored the question.

"Who was that WindClan tom you were talking to Leafpool" Emberkit asked her. Leafpool shook her head.

"No one you need to worry about little one" Leafpool sighed.

"Just promise me one thing Emberkit"

"Anything Leafpool"

"Never let your heart wander across the border..."

**End! Like it! Please review! Flames welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

I am now updating because i can! And remember to tell me your fav kit in the reviews, so  
>I'll know which one who's pov I'll use the most often!<p>

**Chapter 4!**

**Crowkit-**

Crowkit growled as she felt a sharp kick to her side. She turned her head to see which cat had the nerve to wake her she was a whisker away from catching a plump mouse. She rolled her eyes as she saw Redkit twich in his sleep, mumbling about badgers. Crowkit huffed as she brought her self close to his ear.

"Redkit the badgers are gaining, now there snapping at your tail! Run, faster, there catching up Redkit... There jaws are covered in cat blood! There still hungry Redkit!" Crowkit snickerd as Redkit's fur began to fluff up in his sleep.

"That's why you never wake me up when I don't want to." she whisperd to herself as she heaved her way out of the nursey. The camp was dark with a pre-dawn light. Which meant the dawn patrol haden't left yet, she would be able to see off Falconpaw. Her fur tingled as she thought of him. His pale brown fur, his snow white chest, and his light blue eyes. She hated the fact that she could claw any cat's ears off with her sharp tounge, and was always the one with the harsh comeback, but around Falconpaw, it felt as if her tounge was lodged in her throat.

"Your up early Crowkit" an all to familier voice sounded behind Crowkit, causing her to spin around rapidly, coming nose to nose with Falconpaw.

'F-Falconpaw, h-hello, and h-how are yo-you" She studderd. Falconpaw purred affectionately, and started to lick his dark brown paw lazily.

"I'm feeling tired... About to go on dawn patrol with Eaglepaw, Lostsong,Ivypool, and Foxleap."

"Wish I was an apprentice, so I could explore the territory." _And share a den with you agian._ She thought to her self.

"Don't worry, only three more moons. Your half way there." he meowed encouragingly.

"Falconpaw, time for dawn patrol" Lostsong called from across the clearing.

"I have to go, talk to you later Crowkit" he nodded before he started to pad off.

"Ya later..." Crowkit sighed. Falconpaw stopped and glanced back at her mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

"Hey Crowkit, I'm still saving you that nest by mine in the apprentice den" he called to her, before disappearing with the rest of his patrol. Leaving Crowkit feeling light as air.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry! Short chapter, but I coudent think off what to add on, the next chapter will be Redkit's agian, and Blossomfall's kit(s) will be born in that chapter! I kinda forgot about her... Sorry agian. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, please remember to review, ant tell me your favorite kit, so I can post more chapters in their pov! Flames are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey loyal readers! Here's the next chapter I promised!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Redkit:**_

Redkit squirmed, trying to get past Lionblaze, who was blocking the nursery entrance.

"But I want to see!" he whined.

"Redkit, Blossomfall is kitting inside... Trust me, there's nothing you want to see in there." Lionblaze sighed, trying his best to keep his kit still.

"How come Moonkit gets to be in there?" Emberkit piped up, also wanting to see their new den mates arrive.

"Because, Jayfeather said she could, your sister is going to be his apprentice, so of course she'd be allowed in." Lionblaze huffed. Redkit growled inwardly. He wasn't the most patient cat in the world, and he always had to wait for everything.

"Come on, just one peek!"

"Redkit, I told you-" a shriek from inside the nursery stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Great StarClan this hurts!" Blossomfall howled from inside.

"Hmmf, that sound horrible, why any cat would want to deal with that kind of pain is beyond me" Crowkit sniffed, unimpressed by all this panic.

"More kits means more warriors mouse brain" Redkit smirked,

"You would say that, toms aren't the ones who have to kit them," Crowkit hissed. Finally, after a calm silence filled the nursery, Jayfeather stepped out, followed by Moonkit.

"One kit, completely healthy." He mewed. Soon the nursery was crowded with Toadstep, Blossomfall, her kit, Graystripe and Millie. Redkit had to squeeze through all the pelts to see a small little kit at Blossomfall's belly.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Toadstep purred. Redkit looked down at the small wet bundle. She was white, with light brown patches that covered her head, back, legs and tail. Her eyes suddenly opened, they were a soft green.

"What should we call her?" Blossomfall asked. Redkit took in a deep breath; he knew the perfect name for her.

"Mosskit" He mewed, looking up at Blossomfall and Toadstep. As if she all ready chose her name Mosskit lifted her head, touched her nose with Redkit's and purred.

**Hope you like this chapter... I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next post, hope you like!**

**Crowkit-**

Crowkit rolled my eyes as Redkit pounced on Mosskit and rolled her over in a play fight. Mosskit, who was now two moons old, was the sweetest, perfect, and most innocent cat there could be. It made Crowkit sick, not to mention she was constantly mooning over Redkit like a soppy dove. Sure, she liked Falconpaw, but she didn't spend every waking moment with him.

"Redkit stop, that tickles" Mosskit laughed, her fluffy kit fur fluffing up in excitement.

"That's Redstar to to you Mosskit" Redkit mewed proudly. Crowkit huffed; at least they would be apprentices in a moon.

"Wanna play with us Crowkit?" asked Mosskit, her light green eyes blinked at her warmly.

"I think I'd rather listen to Purdy ramble on about the twoleg place" Crowkit scoffed.

"Crowkit, can't you be nice just for once?" Cinderheart asked lifting her head from her paws.

"I thought you always told us to be ourselves" Crowkit shot back. Cinderheart just shook her head.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" Cinderheart mewed.

"Well, she must get it from me and Lionblaze's father" a voice sighed from the nursery entrance.

"Hollyleaf" Crowkit mewed happily, Hollyleaf was Crowkit's favorite warrior to talk to, unlike other cats, she treated her with respect.

"I swear she's sometimes worse than Jayfeather," Dovewing purred, as she curled around her three sleeping kits.

"So Crowkit, want to see the apprentice den, you will be staying there in a moon anyway." Hollyleaf asked. Crowkit looked up at Cinderheart, her blue eyes begging her mother to let her go.

"Fine, but I expect a better attitude when you get back" Cinderheart mewed.

"Can I go?" Emberkit asked excitedly.

"Your confined to the nursery remember, Blackstar had to bring you back to camp last night from his territory"

"I just wanted to see the pines..."she huffed.

"Come on Crowkit, before Dovewing's kits wake up and ask to tag along to." Hollyleaf glanced down at Crowkit as they neared the nursery.

"I've noticed you and Falconpaw have been pretty close lately. Crowkit felt hot under her pelt.

"He's a good friend" Crowkit meowed, looking down at her paws.

"I'll bet he is" Hollyleaf purred.

"Have you ever liked another cat Hollyleaf, I mean really liked?" Crowkit asked, dying to get her attention Hollyleaf sighed.

"There was this one tom once... But I don't think he likes me anymore"

"Who?" Hollyleaf didn't answer, but her gaze wandered through camp to a gray and white warrior.

"You like Mousewhisker?" Crowkit gasped. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"Yes, and I think he liked to me too, but then..."

"You ran away" Crowkit finished for her.

"You should get back to the nursery, it's almost sunset, Cinderheart will be waiting" Hollyleaf mewed. Crowkit wanted to complain but saw the lost memories in Hollyleaf's eyes, and let it go.

"Okay Hollyleaf, see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow..." Hollyleaf agreed, and then she disappeared into the forest.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p.**

**Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, thought I'd update, I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, oh and I wanted to ask you write down some of your own kit creations in your reviews, cause this fanfic will go on through all Lionblaze and Cinderheart's lives, so more kits will have to be born throughout the fanfiction, so if you have the time when writing the reviews, write down a kits name, its pelt coloring and its personality. Thx :P**

**Moonkit-**

Moonkit let out a sneeze while separating herb piles for Jayfeather, she loved the different scents of all the healing herbs, and the feel of the soft juicy leaves under her paws as she sorted them.

"Let's see, this is marigold, and that's juniper... Looks like Jayfeather is running low on tansy" Moonkit mumbled to herself as she put the leaves into the correct piles. She heard a long yawn behind her.

"Good morning Briarlight" Moonkit greeted as she turned to see the brown she cat.

"Morning Moonkit, helping Jayfeather again are we?" Moonkit nodded,

"There just so much he has to do for the clan as a lone medicine cat, It must be nice for him to get help every once and a while" Moonkit purred.

"Well he won't be a lone medicine cat for long, it's only three sunrises to your apprentice ceremony right?" Briarlight asked.

"Yes, oh I hope I can be a good apprentice for him, there's so much to learn!"

"And you already know half of it, I'm sure you will do fine" Briarlight mewed. Moonkit liked her silver striped black fur in embarrassment.

"Thanks" she purred at Briarlight, her dark blue eyes filled with pride.

"Where is Jayfeather anyway?"

"Outside, Mothwing came to camp with a young RiverClan apprentice named Wildpaw, who snuck into our territory and got attacked by a fox, and she brought him back to camp because she thought it would be easier than dragging him back to RiverClan territory" Moonkit answered.

"Pesky apprentice, is he badly hurt?"

"Not terribly, just a couple bites, nothing to serious, apparently he became an apprentice this last night, but left camp to explore the territory when his mentor Mintfur sent him to clean out the elder's bedding as his first task"

"Sounds something your sister Emberkit would do" Briarlight snorted. Moonkit purred.

"Ya, well I better get out there to see if Jayfeather needs any help." Moonkit mewed before padding out of the den.

"Jayfeather, how is he doing?" Moonkit asked padding up.

"Fine, I need to go collect more horsetail out in the forest for his wounds, can you apply this herbal mixture why I'm gone"

"Of course Jayfeather, oh and why you're out, your low on tansy, you should collect some of that to."

"I didn't notice that, thanks for telling me" Jayfeather mewed as he left camp. I padded up to the young RiverClan apprentice, he looked different from any other cat I've seen, he had an ice white pelt, covered in solid black stripes. With pale wild green eyes.

"Who's the ginger and gray she cat over there that keeps looking at me?" He asked.

"That's my sister Emberkit, she's probably just curious, she always interested in other clans," Moonkit muttered. Wildpaw snorted.

"Well of course she's interested, I'm from RiverClan after all" He gloated. Moonkit rolled her eyes.

_"Arrogant furball"_Moonkit thought to herself, but little did she know, what trouble this Wildpaw would bring to her sister in the future.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Here's the next chapter!**

**Emberkit:**

Emberkit stared curiously at the white tom with strange black stripes, something about this RiverClan apprentice, he had this certain spark in his pale green eyes. He was talking to Moonkit after she had applied the herb mixture to his wounds when he turned sharply and stared right at her. He then stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey kit, I'm Wildpaw, what's your name"

"Emberkit, but it will be Ember_paw_in a few sunrises." Emberkit mewed proudly, already imagining her apprentice ceremony.

"That is if Bramblestar lets you become an apprentice, Moonkit tells me you have a passion for trouble" he smirked.

"Please, like you should judge me, you'll probably be confined to camp for a moon, and forced to clean out the the elder's den too" Emberkit smirked.

"Oh trust me Emberkit, I wasn't insulting you, what I meant was It's cool to find someone who loves mischief as much as I do." Emberkit laughed.

"Do you have any litter mates?" Emberkit asked,

"Ya, I have a sister named Turtlepaw, and a brother named Eelpaw, but they goodie goodies, they never want to have fun" Wildpaw muttered, causing Mothwing to hiss behind him.

"They know how to have fun, they just know how to do it without getting into trouble" Wildpaw rolled his eyes.

"They just don't get it" Emberkit whispered into his ear.

"It's danger that's really fun, only the bravest warriors do thing that's not allowed"

"Exactly" Wildpaw purred.

"Finally someone who understands the art of being a real warrior" He sniffed.

"Of course, only the best warriors are brave enough to sneak into other clans" Emberkit muttered.

"More like stupid enough" a voice hissed behind her.

"Who's that?" Wildpaw asked.

"That's Crowkit, my sister" Emberkit huffed.

"Emberkit, how many times does Cinderheart have to tell you, real warriors fight only when there's reason, dopey apprentices are the ones who go looking for trouble, I swear your such a mousebrain sometimes..."

"And how many times does Cinderheart have to tell you that if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all" Emberkit retorted. Crowkit rolled her eyes.

"Please, sometimes I wish that the next time you sneak out you'll be devoured by foxes" She mewed angrily before padding off to talk to Falconpaw.

"Who put ants in her pelt?" Wildpaw meowed.

"Wildpaw, she was born with ants in her pelt" Emberkit laughed. Suddenly Mothwing called

"Wildpaw, time to go back to camp, Mistystar will want to talk to you"

"Ya, ya, ya, I'm coming, see you at the next gathering Ember_paw_" he mewed before following the RiverClan medicine cat out of camp.

**Hope you liked the latest chapter, please keep reviewing! Flames always welcome! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while, i got a little distracted wuth school and such, so here's the next chapter!**

**Moonkit-**

Moonkit briskly licked down her fur in an effort to make it look nice, today was the day... They were finally becoming apprentices.

"I wonder who my mentor will be" Emberkit murmerd wrigling around under Cinderheart's brisk tongue.

"Emberkit hold still, do you want a dirty pelt" Cinderheart mewed crossley. Emberkit say down.

"I can't wait to become a paw, I'll be the best warrior Thunderclan's ever seen" Redkit mewed proudly.

"I'm sure you will Redkit, you will be leader someday too" Mosskit purred rubbing her cheek agianst his chin. Causing Crowkit to gag.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own pray join beneth the high rock for a clan meeting" Bramblestar called.

"It's time, it's time" Emberkit mewed acing out of the den.

"Starclan help who ever gets her as an apprentice" Cinderheart sighed, padding after her youngest daughter.

"Come on Crowkit" Moonkit mewed at her sister, who seemed to be moving slower than a slug.

"No matter how slow I go, I'm still becoming an apprentice today" she shrugged boardly. But got up anyway, and followed Mooonkit into the clearing, when they reached the front of the high rock, Bramblestar began to speak agian.

"Crowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw, your mentor will be Hollyleaf" Crowkit looked ready to burst with happiness, somthing Moonkit seldomly saw from her sister.

"Hollyleaf, you have suffered hardships I would never wish opon any cat, you have kindness and control, I hope you pass on these traits to Crowpaw" Bramblestar mewed as Hollyleaf and Crowpaw touched noses.

"Moonkit" He mewed looking at her, Moonkit straitned up, trying to look presentable.

"From this day forward until you recieve your full medicine cat name you will be known as Moonpaw, you have chosen to take a difrent path than most cats, and will train with Jayfeather as you mentor, Jayfeather, you have a vast memory of herbs and remedies, and an amazing medicine cat, I hope you transfer these traits to Moonpaw." As Moonpaw moved forward to touch noses with Jayfeather he mumbled-

"Don't think just because your my brother's kit that I'll go easy on you" but Moonkit could see pride and affection flickering in his blind eyes. Moonpaw stepped away to stand with her new mentor and watched her littermates ceremony.

"Emberkit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Emberpaw, your mentor will be Spiderleg" He glanced over at the black and brown warrior,

"You have learned patience and humility since the Dark forest war and i hope you teach these things to Emberpaw" Emberpaw bounced twords her new mentor with exitement and swiftly touched her nose to his.

"Redkit" Bramblestar purred as he turned to the last kit.

"From this moment on until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Redpaw... I will be you mentor"

**I know it was short, so I promise to post the next chapter soon. Bye for now!**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's my birthday today and I thought I would reward myself for another year on this earth by **_**finally **_**updating. Sorry it took so long guys… I've been really busy with my Teen Titans Flinx (Kid Flash+Jinx) stories and kinda lost track of this one… Sorry.**

**Redpaw- **

'Bramblestar is going to be my _mentor?'_ Redpaw thought with excitement. The leader was going to train him. Redpaw nearly burst with anticipation. He glanced over too see Moonpaw following her mentor Jayfeather into the medicine cat's den. Redpaw got to his paws to brag to Crowpaw about his mentor being the leader. But the dark gray shecat had already left his side and was talking enthusiastically with Falconpaw, who was looking down at her with a look in his eyes Redpaw did not recognize.

"Come on Crowpaw, I already built you a nest, right next to mine. Just liked I promised." Falconpaw mewed. As Crowpaw followed him into the apprentice den.

"Redpaw! Were finally apprentices" Emberpaw mewed happily coming next to his sighed. Redpaw purred at his sister.

"Me and Spiderleg are going to explore the territory. Want to come?" Emberpaw asked. Redpaw was about to respond when Bramblestar's voice came from behind him.

"Sorry Emberpaw, Redpaw is going to clean out the nursery and elder's den" Bramblestar meowed.

"What" Redpaw gasped! He wanted to explore the territory! Not clean out some dirty old moss!

"Oh… Maybe next time Redpaw." The ginger and gray shecat padded away with her mentor. Followed by Lostecho, Hollyleaf, Falconpaw and Crowpaw. Redpaw noted how Falconpaw stood so close to Crowpaw, his fur nearly brushed hers. He would have wondered what that meant but the outrage of cleaning out the den's made him revert back to the conversation with his mentor.

"Is something wrong Redpaw?" Bramblestar asked. A slight edge to his voice.

"Yes! All my littermates are off exploring the territory! And you want me to stay in camp!" Redpaw hissed as he watched Moonpaw follow Jayfeather out of the clearing.

"Redpaw, you will see the territory, but as an apprentice you must see fit the needs of the clan first. A warrior's duty is to take care of clan. Now hurry along. I'm sure the kits would want to help you" Bramblestar leapt to the highrock before padding back into his den.

"I'll help you" Mosskit mewed bouncing up beside him. Eyes shining. Redpaw sighed. At least he would have some company.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Crowpaw-**

Crowpaw purred as Falconpaw walked beside her. Explaining the territory thoroughly. Pausing every few sentences to brush his fur against hers. Even is if each touch only lasted a heartbeat. It made Crowpaw feel light as air.

"This is Shadowclan's border. Notice the sharp scent of them on the border. A patrol must have came by not too long ago" Hollyleaf mewed, waiting for apprentice to catch up.

"Also note how it smells of frogs and mud" Crowpaw murmured. Causing Falconpaw to snort in amusement.

"Falconpaw, do you smell anything else" Lostecho asked her apprentice. Falconpaw perked up. Eager to show Crowpaw how much he had learned.

"There's a slight stench of fox. Stale though… So it must have passed by a few sunrises ago" Falconpaw explained.

"But if it came back, I'd fight it off. So Crowpaw wound't have to worry" Falconpaw mewed.

"You don't need to protect me, I'm a warrior. I can take care of myself! Crowpaw huffed.

"Oh really" Falconpaw smirked before bowling over Crowpaw in a mock fight. Crowpaw slid out of the way but Falconpaw caught her flank with his front paw and tripped her. Crowpaw kicked at him with her hind legs but he swiftly took her bad defense stance and flipped her onto the ground. Pinning her.

"Looks like I do need to keep an eye on you Crowpaw. You have good speed, but you don't know how to use it" He smirked. Crowpaw tried to wriggle out from under him. But her attempts were useless.

"Well great job Falconpaw, you defeated an apprentice with absolutely no training, you must be so proud of yourself" Crowpaw huffed as Falconpaw slid of off her.

"I am proud for your information." Falconpaw smiled.

"That's enough you two" Spiderleg growled in annoyance.

"Emberpaw! Get back here" Spiderleg yelled as his apprentice started climbing a tall pine.

"Well, we better get back to camp" Hollyleaf sighed. Leading the patrol to camp. But when they got there the camp was in full silence. Cats stared around in shock.

"What's the matter" Crowpaw asked Lionblaze. But he merely stood in shock… In the middle of camp stood an unfamiliar cat. With a dark gray pelt. He smelt of wind and rabbits. The clan still didn't speak. Until a small gasp escaped from Leafpool.

"Crowfeather!"

**Cliffhanger! Remember guys, more reviews the quicker I update XD**

**And I have a pole on my page now for your favorite cat. So please go to my page and vote!**

**See you guys later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Couldn't leave you guys hanging too long, so here's the next chapter XD**

**Oh for those who are wondering why Hollyleaf is alive in this… Remember I had starting writing/posting this story a long time before the Last Hope came out. **

**Emberpaw-**

'_This cat looks familiar' _Emberpaw thought to herself. Then it sprang to her. This was the cat who Leafpool met on the Windclan border back when she was a kit.

"What are you doing here Crowfeather" Squirrelflight hissed at the dark grey tom. But the stranger merely looked past the dark ginger she-cat to her sister Leafpool instead.

"Leafpool… I am truly sorry for everything that has happened between us. But three moons ago you told me it was going to take more than words to prove my love for you… So I-"

"You've been meeting him!" Bramblestar hissed. Outraged.

"It was only _one_ time. He said he needed to talk to me and I listened. But since that night I haven't seen one hair on his pelt" Leafpool huffed. Not looking at Crowfeather.

"Then why is he here" Bramblestar growled turning his attention back to the dark grey tom.

"Those three moons ago I told Leafpool I would find away to prove my love to her. So I come here asking to join Thunderclan" Crowfeather said solemnly. Leafpool gasped.

"What! But Crowfeather-"

"I have already left my clan… If I went back now I would be treated as an enemy. Please Bramblestar… Let me join Thunderclan."

"But what if we go to war with Windclan, how will me know where your loyalties lie?" Bramblestar asked.

"I have no friends in Windclan… nothing left there. No cat there trusts me… Though I don't blame them. I am a stranger among them now. And ever since my mother Ashfoot died, I have no one else to call a clanmate. But I do here." He glanced at Leafpool.

"And even if Leafpool will not take me as her mate. It will be enough to share the same den as her… And my kits; Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. . To fight side by side with them. As kin. As clanmates." Crowfeather finished and looked back up to Bramblestar.

'We were friends once Bramblestar. We went on a journey together…" Crowfeather pleaded. Emberpaw couldn't believe her ears. This Windclan cat was the father of Lionblaze, he was her _kin?_"

"I think we should let him join" A voice piped up. Emberpaw turned around. _Cinderheart? _

This cat is my mate's father. My kit's kin. He has every right to be here. What he says is true… We are all he has left" Cinderheart mewed. Bramblestar looked thoughtful. Then he sighed.

"He may stay here for a moon. I will then past judgment on whether or not he can be a Thunderclan warrior." He then turned to his deputy Lionblaze.

"Make arrangements for his nest in the warriors den." He ordered before padding back into his den.

Cinderheart padded up to Crowfeather, her eyes shining.

"Crowfeather… I'm Cinderheart. Lionblaze's mate." She motioned for Emberpaw and her littermates to come to her.

"And these are our kits. Redpaw, Moonpaw, Emberpaw, and Crowpaw. She's named after you."

"She takes after more than your looks too" Lionblaze said behind Emberpaw. But there was no amusement or humor in his voice.

"Lionblaze… what beautiful kits you have" Crowfeather said awkwardly.

"Thanks" Lionblaze said gruffly.

"Leafpool will you take Crowfeather to help him with his nest" Lionblaze growled at his mother. She nearly nodded and padded side by side with the former Windclan warrior into the warrior den. '_Isn't that an apprentice duty_' Emberpaw wondered. Why was Lionblaze telling Leafpool to help make him a nest?

"Lionblaze… You don't have to be so harsh with her" Jayfeather mewed.

"She lied to us Jayfeather…"

"She did what she thought was best… Hollyleaf and I have forgiven her. Why can't you?" Lionblaze didn't answer. Instead he stalked over to his mate and Poppyfrost, ignoring when his brother called his name. Jayfeather merely hissed at the golden furred tom and padded back to his den followed by his apprentice Moonpaw. Emberpaw slept in her nest last night… Wondering the same thing as all her littermates.

'_We were kin with a cat from another clan.' _

**Well, there is another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Decied I would update...**

**Moonpaw**

'We had kin in Windclan. But now he was apart of Thunderclan. Or he would be in a few sunrises if he Bramblestar thought him worthy' Moonpaw thougt to herself as she gazed at the grey-black warrior. He and Leafpool seemed inseperable now. Never to far apart from eachother.

"Moonpaw focas on your paws not your clanmates" Jayfeather hissed. Moonpaw snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry Jayfeather... It's just so strange that he is kin"

"He's my father. And you don't see me wasting time staring at them like a daft doormouse" Moonpaw blinked. She had nearly forgotton Jayfeather was also the son of Crowfeather and Leafpool. But when she looked closer at him.. She noted his skinny frame and thin gray tabby pelt. He did look as if he had Windclan blood in him.

"Are we going to the gathering tonight" Moonpaw asked. Looking up at he rmentor.

"Yes. And afterwards we will travel to moonpool and introduce you to Starclan. Moonpaw's tail curled up in happiness as she finished mixing the poltuce for Purdy's sore pads.

"I can't wait to meet Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Halfmoon-"

"What did you say" Jayfeather gasped.

"H-Halfmoon. She's a Starclan cat right? You talk about her in your sleep. I-I thought you were dreaming about a Starclan cat. She _is_ from Starclan right"

"Her spirate lives in the skies" Jayfeather sighed.

"Why don't you go eat. I can handel the rest here" Moonaw could tell Jayfeather was just trying to get rid of her, but she complied. Moonpaw made her her way to the pile passed Crowpaw and Falconpaw who were in a heated conversation on which one of them was a better hunter. Redpaw who was playing with Mosskit, and Emberpaw who was being chewed out by Bramblestar and Lionblaze for her tardiness to training. Just another day in Thunderclan.

"Moonpaw, come join us" Leafpool purred. Becking he with a flick of her brown tabby tail.

"Thanks" Moonpaw mewed picking a vole from the pile and moving over beside Crowfeather and Leafpool who were sharing a plump sparrow.

"Going to the gathering tonight" Moonpaw asked as she bit into the vole. Savoring it's warm flesh.

"Bramblestar hasn't said anything, but I'm sure he will annoce it in time" She mewed.

"Sagekit, Petelkit, and Smokekit become apprentices in a few sunrises" Crowfeather added.

"Yes, thev'e been talking non stop about it" Leafpool laughed.

"I wonder who there mentors will be?" Moonpaw wondered.

"Well Seedstorm, Lilypool, Ambergaze, Dewpelt, and Snowfall just become warriors so one of them might become a mentor" Crowfeather awnsered.

"But arn't they a little experianced?" Moonpaw questoned.

"Firestar and Graystripe got there apprentices only about a moon of being a warrior" Leafpool meowed.

"Maybe..." Moonpaw conceded swalling the last of her vole. Suddenly Bramblestar lept onto the highrock.

"I have decied the cts who will be going to the gathering. The cats who will be going are Cloudtail, Brightheart, Seedstorm, Snowfall, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Sandstorm, Purdy, Hollyleaf, Spideleg, Lostsong, Falconpaw, Crowpaw, Emberpaw, Redpaw, and of course Jayfeather and Moonpaw" Moonpaw purreed happily. Her first gathering, and she'd be going with all her littermates. Then afterwords she would meet Starclan and become a full medicine cat apprentice.

**Sorry for the wait, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And please remeber to go to my profile to vote for your favorite kit. Will it be Redpaw, Emberpaw, Crowpaw, or Moonpaw? I'ts up to you!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**And another update! (Cheers) **

**Redpaw-**

_My first gathering... _Redpaw thought to himself as he travled across the log careful not to lose his footing... Which is more than he could say foe his sister Emberpaw who sampered over the log as if it was a branch. She slipped and would have fell into the lake head first if Spiderleg hadn't grabbed her scruff and yanked her onto the log.

"What's your hurry Emberpaw; hoping for a late night swim?' Redpaw purred in amusement.

"Oh go choke on a bird bone" She retorted leaping onto the island. Redpaw just rolled his eyes and followed Bramblestar into the island clearing and gasped. Never in his life (all six moons of it) had he seen so many cats! So many new scents. He reconized the scent of the other clans from his border patrols. He looked around and saw Crowpaw and Falconpaw heading to a group of other clan apprentices...

"Come on Crowpaw, I want you to meet these other cats, after that I'll show you best place..." The rest of what Falconpaw was saying to his sister was drowned out as the walked into a group of cats. Redpaw turned to say something to Emberpaw, but she was racing twords the riverclan cats looking franticly around. And Moonpaw was with Jayfeather meeting other medicine cats. Redpaw felt his trail droop. Now who was he going to talk to. He wished Mosskit was here. She always made him laugh, and something about her soft green eyes warmed his fur like the sun.

"You can come sit with me Redpaw" Lostsong as s Redpaw padded twordes he relized how big Falconpaw who was sitting by her with Crowpaw was next to him. Him and his sister would be becoming warriors im a moon or two. _Poor Crowpaw. She was really good friends with Falconpaw. She was going to be a pain in the tail one he moved dens_. Redpaw shuddered at the thought. Crowpaws tongue could be sharper than her claws at times. But she was fiercley loyal to her littermates though

"Whats going on?" Redpaw asked the older apprentice.

"The leaders are about to speak so pipe down" She hissed. I looked over hoping to find Emberpaw, but she was talking to another apprentice. Not one from their clan either. He ws white with solid black stripes rinnibg over his body from his muzzle to the tip of his tail and he had wild green eyes.

"Let the gathering began" A thin brown tabby called from a branch. _That must be Onestar.._.Redpaw thought.

"Windclan has been living quite well this leaffall and our cats are strong as our queen Whitetail, gave me and the clan three beautiful kits. Softkit, Rosekit, and Swiftkit." Onestar purred at the name of his kits before stepping back onto his branch.

"Leaders can have kits" Redpaw wondered out loud.

"Why shouldn't they mouse brain" Lostsong purred affectiatly. Next a pretty silver tabby shecat rose on her branch. _Mistystar?_

"Riverclan is doing well, fish run well in the streams and yesterday two of our warriors Greymist and Icewing chased a bagder off our territory-"

"And not into any other territories Mistystar" A large ehite tom with huge black paws growled. _Blackstar!_

"Ofcourse not Blackstar, and Riverclan also welcomes three new apprentices. Eelpaw, Turtlepaw, and Wildpaw"

"Eelpaw, Turtlepaw, Wildpaw, Eelpaw, Turtlepaw, Wildpaw, Eelpaw, Turtlepaw, and Wildpaw!" The clans mewed with respect. The white tom with black stripes standing with Emberpaw puffed with pride... _He must be one of the new apprentices._ Blackstar then stepped forward.

"Are clan is doing well and thriving, as our new warriors Duskflower and Leafstorm join us tonight"

"Duskflower, Leafstorm, Duskflower, Leafstorm, Duskflower, Leafstorm!" Bramblestar then stepped forward with a nod of approvle from Blackstar.

"Thunderclan is doing fine and is getting more and more warriors..." _Crowfeather!_

"We also have four new apprentices with us here tonight, Moonpaw, Crowpaw, Emberpaw, and Redpaw!"

"Moonpaw, Crowpaw, Emberpaw, Redpaw, Moonpaw, Crowpaw, Emberpaw, Redpaw!" _Oneday they will be calling my warrior name..._

**Hope you liked the latest update! Please review and remember to ** **go to my profile to vote for your favorite kit. Will it be Redpaw, Emberpaw, Crowpaw, or Moonpaw? I'ts up to you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guess what!? It's an update XD**

**Emberpaw-**

Emberpaw purred as she sat next to Wildpaw. She was so excited to see him.

"It feels amazing to be an apprentice doesn't it" Wildpaw asked, his pale green eyes glittering in the half light.

"More than anything" Emberpaw replied. Her grey and ginger fur puffing out against the cool leaf fall air. Wildpaw seeing this pressed his for against hers. Warming her in more ways than one.

"Better" He asked, smirking. Emberpaw rolled her eyes, but heat flushed under her pelt all the same. Suddenly two other apprenticed padded up to them. Emberpaw took a step away from Wildpaw, and the cool air wrapped around her once more… Making her shudder. One of the two apprentices, a grey tortoiseshell with amber eyes smiled at Wildpaw and rubbed her muzzle against his cheek… A feeling of jealously coursed through Emberpaw… But she didn't know why.

"Wildpaw! We did it! We're finally apprentices" they grey tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

"I'm surprised you made it at all with all the trouble you get into" The other apprentice. A sleek black tom with a white chest and underbelly and blue eyes meowed, nudging Wildpaw's shoulder. Wildpaw turned to me, his eyes eager.

"Emberpaw, these are my littler mates, Turtlepaw" He mewed gesturing to the tortoiseshell.

"And Eelpaw" The black and white tom.

"So your Emberpaw, Wildpaw couldn't shut up about you the night he came back from camp after his fox attack" Turtlepaw laughed. Wildpaw looked embarrassed.

"Anything to get you to shut up about Stormpaw" Wildpaw hissed playfully at his sister.

"Hey, I'm not_ constantly_ talking about him" She retorted, resting her tail over her paws.

"Yes you do! That is if you're not wasting your time mooning over him" Eelpaw snickered. Turtlepaw turned on him in a huff.

"Like you weren't mooning over Thunderclan's new medicine cat apprentice Moonpaw the entire gathering" She hissed.

"I was not!" Eelpaw deafened himself.

"Were too" Turtlepaw retorted.

"Well… She's pretty" Eelpaw muttered. Emberpaw laughed.

"That's my sister you're talking about" Eelpaw looked at his paws and muttered an apology.

"Its fine" Emberpaw assured him.

"Most cats can't help but look at her. She is a very pretty cat"

"Shame to waste it on being a medicine cat" Eelpaw muttered.

"It's what she wanted" Emberpaw shrugged.

"Well I think your pretty too Emberpaw" Wildpaw purred.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Emberpaw smiled.

"How are your littermates doing in their apprenticeship?" Turtlepaw asked.

"Moonpaw loves training under Jayfeather, though I don't know why, he always acts like he has a bent in his tail. Redpaw is training under Bramblestar so that makes him pleased. Well pleased enough to never shut up about it" Emberpaw snickered.

"Then there's Crowpaw... With her you can't really tell whether or not she's pleased" Wildpaw laughed to that. Suddenly a dark grey tabby and small light grey she-cat padded up to us.

"Turtlepaw come on! A Shadowclan apprentice just challenged Jumppaw to a leaping contest" The dark grey tabby mewed. Turtlepaw purred.

"Well Shadowclan cats have always been frog brained; I mean the cats name is _Jump_paw"

"So you coming or what?"

"Of course I am Stormpaw" Turtlepaw purred leaping to her paws.

"You coming too Eelpaw" The small grey she-cat asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure Featherpaw" Eelpaw said shyly, before getting up to follow his fellow apprentices.

"You coming Wildpaw? Emberpaw?" Turtlepaw asked.

"Naw, I think we'll stay here, you guys go on ahead" Wildpaw meowed. Turtlepaw shrugged and carried on.

"Ever thought I may have wanted to see this contest?" Emberpaw asked stiffly.

"Nope, I'm sure you much rather be with me" Wildpaw smirked. Emberpaw nearly bristled at his arrogance when she realized he was probably right.

"Whatever" Emberpaw hissed, but she couldn't keep the amused twinkle out of her dark green eyes.

"So..." Wildpaw mewed ignoring her comment.

"You think we could-"

"Riverclan! Were heading back to camp!" Mistystar yelled, leading her clan over the tree bridge.

"I guess this is goodbye" Emberpaw sighed, disappointed.

"It doesn't have to be" Wildpaw growled playfully.

"What?" Emberpaw asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight" Wildpaw mewed a spark in his pale green eyes before speeding of with his clan, leaving Emberpaw unable to respond. _What had she gotten herself into?"_

**Yep, shiz is going down: P Please review and go to my profile to vote for your favorite kit, until my next chapter… Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another update is come and gone. More characters to hear and see. Let's unfurl this story to see what we read (I have no idea where that came from)**

**Moonpaw: **

Moonpaw stood silently as the clan cats began to gather and head back to their territories. She could hardly wait to meet the other medicine cats. She heard Littlecloud had gotten a new apprentice and that Krestleflight was a good cat to go to for help. Also how sweet Mothwing and Willowshine were.

"Moonpaw" Jayfeather mewed from the other side of the island. Near the tree bridge. Moonpaw padded up to him slowly to see a few other cats standing beside him. There stood a brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers. He smelt of wind and moor. _Krestleflight_. Moonpaw guessed. Next to him stood a golden tabby she-cat and a grey she-cat that smelt of fish and water. _Mothwing and Willowshine. _Then padding up to join us a very old brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Behind him a small shape trekked behind him. When the apprentice came into view Moonpaw let out a small gasp. He only had three legs! He looked healthy otherwise. With his white coat with a black splash on his chest. His eyes though… One was a pale green why the other was a dark blue. I looked away to keep from staring at the jagged scars where his right hind leg should be.

"Hello Jayfeather, Willowshine, Mothwing, Krestleflight" Littlecloud purred.

"I'd like you to meet my new apprentice Nightpaw" The three legged tom stared at his paws shyly. It was obvious he knew he was different. Moonpaw felt kind of bad for him.

"Hello" Nightpaw mewed quietly. Willowshine ducked her head the new Shadowclan apprentice.

"Hello Nightpaw" She smiled. Jayfeather stepped into the group.

"This is my new apprentice Moonpaw" He stated nodding towards the silver striped black she-cat.

"Hi. I'm so glad to be here" Moonpaw purred. Dark blue eyes shining in the half light.

"It's great to have you here" Littlecloud.

"She has already memorized all the herbs and half the mixtures" Jayfeather mewed proudly. The other looked surprised and Moonpaw stared at her paws in embarrassment for her praise.

"Nightpaw has trouble remembering sometimes" Littlecloud mewed. His whiskers twitching.

"But he's kind and patient. He will be a great medicine cat in due time" The cats started padding towards the Moonpool, Moonpaw feel back with Nightpaw who was lagging behind. She also noted his difficulty in leaping onto the tree bridge when leaving the island.

"You okay?" Moonpaw asked.

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"Isn't being a medicine cat fun" Moonpaw mewed excitedly. Nightpaw shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Do you not like being a medicine cat apprentice?"

"It's alright" Nightpaw grumbled.

"If you're not to found of it why are you training-"

"I said its fine alright!" Nightpaw suddenly hissed. Surprising Moonpaw. He seemed so shy and gentle before.

"Sorry… It's just, I wanted to be a warrior" He whispered sadly.

"What happened?"

"This happened" He hissed gesturing to his missing leg.

"When I was a kit me and my littermate Ravenkit left camp to explore the territory. We wanted to see the twoleg nest with the scary kittypets we heard about. But when we got there… It seems the twolegs had a new dog" Nightpaw shuddered.

"It was huge! It was black and brown with these ginormous teeth! It all happened so fast! I felt it bite into me and then I felt nothing… All I saw was red and the dog clamping down on Ravenkit's throat. I woke up in Littlecloud's den missing a leg and a brother…. And just like that my life as a warrior was gone in a flash of teeth and fur…"

"Oh Nightpaw! I'm so sorry!" Moonpaw gasped. She could never imagine what it would be like to lose a littermate… Why, if anything ever happened to Redpaw, Crowpaw, or Emberpaw… Moonpaw shuddered at the thought.

"It's fine really… I just don't think I'm cut out to be a medicine cat"

"I'll help you!" Moonpaw purred rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"You will become the best medicine cat Shadowclan has ever known" Moonpaw mewed enthusiastically.

"Thanks…"

"Moonpaw! Nightpaw! Were here! Get your tails in gear" Jayfeather hissed from up ahead. Moonpaw nodded to Nightpaw and ran ahead, flinching when Nightpaw fell after trying to keep up with her.

"Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

"It is" Moonpaw whispered.

"Then come forward." Jayfeather asked. Moonpaw followed his direction

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will" Jayfeather asked the stars.

"Now drink from the pool" Moonpaw touched her muzzle to the water and lapped up the cool water before curling into a ball and fell into a deep sleep. When her eyes opened she was in a thick forest, surrounded by many starry cats, but one in particular caught her attention. A dark ginger tom the color of fire…

"Moonpaw. Welcome to Starclan" Firestar meowed.

"Firestar!" Moonpaw gasped. She heard many tales of his heroics to save the clans. A hero… A legend.

"No need to be impressed Moonpaw. I am a mere Starclan cat here to help guide you" He laughed.

"Is this Starclan… It's so beautiful…"

"You will be here often enough Moonpaw. But I have an important message for you and your ears alone" Firestar whispered.

"What is it" Moonpaw gasped.

"Your littermates have difficult journeys ahead… Twist and turns on this path that is already covered with thorns and stone.

"You must help them shape their destinies and continue on the right path to serve their clans. One is already threating the code…"

"What's going to happen! Who's in trouble?" Moonpaw screamed but the forest was already fading around her… Till all she saw was black…

When she again woke, she was beside Moonpool. Her fellow Medicine cats still lost to their dreams…

**Yay! Longish chapter! Before any of you say anything… Nightpaw is NOT a love interest for Moonpaw, she will not break the code like that. He will be a best friend type for her and will be a sightful cause in her feelings for other clans. But they will not fall in love… Plese vote for your favorite cat on my profile page…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the really late update…. I hope this chapter's worth it **

**Crowpaw:**

'_My first gathering was amazing'_ Crowpaw thought to herself as she padded beside Falconpaw back towards camp.

"The first gathering is always the most exciting" Falconpaw breathed, looking at Crowpaw in such a warm way it made her feel hot from the tip of my ears to my paws.

"It was… Interesting" Crowpaw mewed, trying to sound casual. Falconpaw purred.

"Just interesting huh" He smirked flicking his tail against her flank. Crowpaw felt embarrassed by the fact that Falconpaw… Usually such a serious cat, would act so goofy and happy with her.

"It was very informative" Crowpaw smirked, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Was it now?"

"Now I know that all Shadowclan cats wreak the same"

"Like frogs and mud?" Falconpaw laughed.

"Exactly"

"I liked the way you stood up agiasnt that Windclan apprentice" He said impressed. Crowpaw remembered the large pale gray apprentice Coalpaw had challenged Falconpaw to a fight. When he had refused, Coalpaw had called him a mouse heart. But Falconpaw being such a cat to stick to the warrior code just walked away. That sprung even more insults from the cocky young apprentice till Crowpaw decided to out the Windclan apprentice by using her own sharp tongue to send the apprentice mewing back to his mentor Whitetail.

"It was nothing…" Crowpaw shrugged, embarrassed by his attention.

"If nothing means standing up for Thunderclan pride then we better start doing a whole lot of nothing around camp" He snickered with a twitch of his whiskers. Crowpaw rolled her eyes.

"Ya, let's see how are mentors take that news"

"Crowpaw did you enjoy the gathering?" Crowpaw's mentor Hollyleaf asked padding up to the two apprentices, followed by Redpaw and Bramblestar.

"It was worth staying up for" She purred back. Hollyleaf was one of the few lucky cats to rarely feel the sharp side of her tongue.

"I'm glad to hear it" Bramblestar mewed.

"Falconpaw, Lostecho wanted to speak with you, she's up ahead. And Hollyleaf, I wanted to discuss a few more of the hunting techniques you learned in the tunnels" Hollyleaf nodded to their leader before padding off to join them.

"Well, I better get going. Lostecho isn't near as a good mentor when she's cross. See you back at the den Crowpaw" Falconpaw mewed before racing off, leaving Crowpaw with an empty feeling in her heart.

"I can't wait to get back to camp" Redpaw purred at his sister. Only to have her role her eyes at him.

"Why? You usually use any excuse to leave camp" Crowpaw snorted.

"I think you're confusing me with Emberpaw" Redpaw snorted.

"Besides, I promised to tell Mosskit everything when I got back" Crowpaw huffed in response.

"What?" Redpaw asked. Confused at his sisters behavior.

"Nothing, except for the fact of your constant mooning over that uppity kit" Crowpaw hissed crossly.

"I do not moon over Mosskit! What's mooning?" Redpaw asked, confused. Crowpaw rolled her eyes… again. Then cuffed her brother over the ear.

"Ouch" He whined, licking his paw then drawing it over his ear.

"Mooning means to be in love with another cat where all you do is think about them and stare at them, and take any and every opportunity to talk to them"

"Like you and Falconpaw?" Redpaw asked, generally trying to make sense.

"I do _not_ moon over Falconpaw!" Crowpaw shot back.

"Well you do all the things you described with him" Redpaw pointed out.

"I'm a real _warrior_! I don't moon over anyone like a love struck mouse brain!"

"Well maybe you should rethink your definition of mooning"

"Well you moon over Mosskit! That much I now!"

"Well if I moon over Mosskit you moon over Falconpaw!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" A voice asked.

"NOTHING!" The two bickering littermates hissed at the cat in question. Falconpaw.

"Okay… Come on Crowpaw, I made sure your nest was comfortable. After a long night, you'll sure need your sleep for warrior's training" Falconpaw said sternly, but casted a warm look in Crowpaw's direction before padding back into the apprentice den. Leaving a sighing Crowpaw staring after him.

"You so moon over him" Redpaw mocked.

"Shut up"

**Sorry for the shortish chapter guys…**

**But if you like this story, you should like this news… **

**I'm animating it! **

**I'm making The war is over into an animated series on youtube.**

**But I need voices!**

**If your interested in auditioning, message me or leave a comment and look up bloodyravenheart13 on youtube and look for my video 'the war is over casting call part 2'**

**Hope to see your auditions soon **


	19. Chapter 18

**And here I am with another chapter :3**

**Crowpaw: **

Crowpaw trudged back to camp in silence. Redpaw had to be wrong. She just couldn't like Falconpaw… _Could she?_ Crowpaw shook her head to clear it. She couldn't deny she hadn't noticed how handsome Falconpaw was. With his pale brown and white fur and eyes pale like the morning sky.

"_Stop it"_ Crowpaw scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking of him. She wasn't going to be some dopey queen stuck in a nursery suckling _kits!_ She wanted to be a warrior; a mate would take her focus away from that. Besides, Falconpaw was a much too serious cat, he was all about the warrior code and he could be very strict at times. She didn't need him hovering over her constantly draining the fun out of everything. Yet why did her fur grow hot and heart beat race whenever he came close…

Crowpaw shook her thoughts away as she and the rest of the cats who attended the gathering entered camp. The camp was silent as the clan slept, the rest of the cats silently slicked away into their dens. Except for Redpaw who started towards the nursery.

"Where are you going?" Crowpaw hissed at him making him jump.

"I promised Mosskit I'd tell her about the gathering when we got back" He mewed. Crowpaw rolled her blue eyes.

"She's probably _asleep_ mousebrain. Cats tend to do that in the middle of the night" Redpaw looked slightly disappointed as he headed to the apprentice den.

"Don't worry…" Crowpaw mocked.

"There will be plenty of time to moon over her tomorrow"

"You know all about that don't you? Had enough practice with Falconpaw I bet" Crowpaw cuffed him over the ear before heading into the den, her tail swaying proudly in the air. She couldn't help but glance at the sleeping Falconpaw, whose nest was a few mouse lengths away from her. He seemed so peaceful and less stressed when he slept… Crowpaw sighed, curling into her nest before closing her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

Crowpaw eyes flickered open to an unfamiliar place. She glanced around… This wasn't the camp! She stood rose from her nest to see herself by a dark fog. Dead tree's towered above her in a threatening way. Their bare branches spread like they were reaching down to grab her.

Crowpaw looked around panicked. Desperate to find anything remotely similar to Thunderclan's forest… She looked to the sky to see it was blank... No stars lit up the pitch black night that was only dimly lit by a pale yellow moon.

"Well, well, well… Come to join the party haven't we?" A mocking voice rose from the shadows.

"Who are you!? Show your voice you piece of foxdung!" Crowpaw hissed into the darkness. Her fur prickling at the harsh laughter that followed.

"Temper, temper, kitten. My, my, you _are_ related to that hissy fit Crowfeather aren't you? You are named well"

"Shut up! Show yourself!"

"Now where's the fun in that? There would be no challenge. No game"

"I don't like games! Now where am I?"

"The place of no stars of course. The dark forest, where all the great cats of bloodshed end up because you're precious Starclan don't find us worthy enough to let us join their ranks. They were once many of us, but because of a war that happened moons before you were born. Many of the spirits of the dead vanished. It's quiet lonely now… But now that _you're here_. I might as well enjoy the company"

"But I'm not _dead!_ I don't belong here!"

"Doesn't mean you can't stop for a visit" The voice chuckled darkly. Crowpaw glanced around still unaware where the voice came from.

"Try, try, try to find me my dear. You never will. Unless I decide to make an appearance for you"

"Just let me go! I want to go home!" Crowpaw hissed.

"Why? To get back to the silly tom who clouds your thoughts? Ha! He'll never love you, you know"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Please, for a cat that has watched the clans for as long as I have can see when a cat is mooning over another. What as his name? Falconpaw? That cat is too uptight for his own good you know. Never good not to have any fun"

"_You_ don't know anything about _him_" Crowpaw hissed.

"Oh don't I? I happen to know he is always the cat to lecture if you do something wrong. He _always_ finds a reason for everything. I know that that nothing I more important to him than the warrior code. Yet, he always seems so caught up in caring for you…. What do you make of that? I never would have thought that a cat such as yourself; strong willed, sharped tongued. Never backs down from a challenge. Would go weak kneed and dove eyes over a boring old tom"

"I _will_ never be weak!" Crowpaw hissed. She would never be that. She was too strong. She dad too much respect for herself.

"And yet, you always crawl over to little Falconpaw. Might as well head for the nursery now where she-cats belong. Real warriors hunt and fight. It's the queens who stay behind and care for the young"

"Not every she-cat has to be a queen" Crowpaw countered.

"But the ones who go weak hearted over toms do… Too bad. I had thought greatly of you, thought you would be the one to change all that. Guess it's true… Can't trust a she-cat for nothing"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Crowpaw hissed.

"Oh but I do Crowpaw. You know… I knew a she-cat like you. Feisty, strong, never gave up a fight. I loved her… We could have had a life together. But then she became weak and fell for another tom… Things ended badly for her Crowpaw. You think he loves you Crowpaw? Think he cares for you? Let me tell you, from all the things I've seen up in these black skies, love only leads to heart ache. He's just using you kitten, and when he's done he will leave you behind like a piece of crow-food. Love is an evil thing… You can't trust it"

"And 'm supposed to trust you" Crowpaw retorted. A voice chuckled from the darkness.

"I_ like_ you kitten. You have spunk. But remember… If you let yourself fall for that tom. All it will lead to is weakness"

"Shut up!" Crowpaw yowled into the forest.

"_It goes round and round, up and down, your heart will hurt and heal, between love and hate is a thin line, on the verge of a vanishing appeal. Love can be a generous thing, till all it does is take, he will give you all his love, but leave your heart to break. If you fall for love's clever tricks, you cannot win. You will grow weak and he will feed, of the thing that you need. His love, his love will bring you down. Till all you are is his broken queen" _ The mocking voice rang through the tree's. Mocking Crowpaw.

"Remember Crowpaw… I'm your only friend, and though I must go now. We will surely meet again"

"Who are you?" Crowpaw hissed as her eyes grew drowsy. And the dark forest began to spin around her.

"My name is Sharpfang… And I am all that you need"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx**

Crowpaw woke to a paw prodding her side. She looked up to see Falconpaw. Hi blue eyes flickered with worry.

"Falconpaw! What are you doing?" Crowpaw hissed quietly.

"You were twitching in your sleep… You looked frightened. I thought you were having a nightmare" Falconpaw blinked, His eyes narrowing at Crowpaw's rudeness.

"Well I'm awake now, so you can go back to your own nest!"

"Was it bad?" Falconpaw asked, His eyes filling with concern once again, his voice soft.

"No! I'm fine" She snapped.

"You don't have to keep the tough act up with me Crowpaw. I'm here if you need me" He whispered.

""Well I _don't _you! I don't need any cat!"

"That's what being in a clan is about Crowpaw. We look out for each other"

"Of course. That's your reason for checking on me. It's you _right_! You don't care about me!" Crowpaw hissed her talk with Sharpfang coming back to her.

"Of course I care about you Crowpaw…" Falconpaw meowed, looking dejected.

"I'm sorry…. It's just…. I don't wanna talk about it. It was a really bad nightmare" Crowpaw whispered pressing her muzzle into his cheek.

"I can stay with you if you want. There's enough room in your nest for two" Falconpaw whispered.

"I don't need a big strong warrior to protect me from a little bad dream Falconpaw" Crowpaw hissed. Falconpaw smirked.

"Good thing I'm only an apprentice" He then curled against Crowpaw, wraping his tail around her body as if to protect her from the world.

"You don't have to put up these walls with me Crowpaw. You can trust me" He spoke softly. Slight sorrow in his voice.

"I know" Crowpaw purred, pressing against his fur. Falconpaw pressed his cheek against hers and laid on of his paws gently on hers, and the two fells into a peaceful sleep. But Crowpaw couldn't help the words from echoing in her ears as her lasts breaths awake shook her body.

_You think he loves you Crowpaw? Think he cares for you? Let me tell you, from all the things I've seen up in these black skies, love only leads to heart ache. He's just using you kitten, and when he's done he will leave you behind like a piece of crow-food. Love is an evil thing… You can't trust it"_

**Wow… I think so far this was my favorite chapter to write! And yay for FalconxCrow fluff! :3**

**And if you're interested in watching this animated series, here's is a link to some updates about the series~**

** watch?v=q9C4ht-uIpI**


	20. Chapter 19

**I know, another forever long update… I'm terribly sorry ;( **

**But the good news is that I'm full of inspiration so you should also see a couple more chapters later today or tomorrow **** also the rest of the chapters will be written in first person, it's just easier for me. But if you guys like the other way better just tell me and I'll switch back.**

**Redpaw:**

'_Leave me alone' _I thought as I felt something prod at my side. I curled into a tighter ball. Apprentices were aloud more sleep after gatherings, so what mousebrain was trying to wake me up. I felt the prod again and let out a small hiss of warning.

"Get off" I mumble.

"_Redpaw_!" Came a urgent whisper. A scent of soft clover hit my nose. I opened my amber to see a small blurry white and brown shape.

"Mosskit? This is the apprentice den, what are you doing here? It isn't even dawn yet"  
>"You promised to tell me all about the gathering" Her small reply came, her bright green eyes boring into mine, full of innocence and slight hurt.<p>

"I did didn't I?" I purr quietly moving to sit up. '_She's so small' _I note as her ear tips barley tickly my whiskers. She nods excitedly settling next to me.

"So how did it go?" She asks curiously.

"It was really weird. I had never before seen so many cats in my life, and all the scents were overpowering to be honest. But it was so cool meeting so many different cats and learning what they were like. All the stories we hear about the other clan's couldn't be more wrong, I mean sure the Shadowclan cats were arrogant, and Windclan were less trusting, and Riverclan was a bit stuck up but other than that they were so much like us. They hunt and share prey, they fight together to defend their clans. But there were also slight differences with how they act and how they talk and share tongues, it was an amazing experience. You'll get it once you go to your first gathering"

"What were the leaders like?"

"Well Shadowclan's leader was a bit intimidating to be honest, a bit grim and didn't really seem to be friendly towards other clans. But Riverclan's leader Mistystar seemed nice and she was very wise. Windclan's leader Onestar seemed a bit uneasy as if trying to distance himself from Bramblestar, but he also seemed more loyal than most other cats"

Mosskit's eyes shined as I told her more of the other cats and how long the journey seemed to take to get there and back. I told her of the tree bridge, of the great tree where the leaders sat. What it felt like to have all the clans chanting my name. Never have I been more proud. I felt my fur start to get warm as Mosskit purred at me in excitement, and a memory flashed in my mind about mine and Crowkit's conversation on the way back to camp.

_"Nothing, except for the fact of your constant mooning over that uppity kit" Crowpaw hissed crossly._

_"Mooning means to be in love with another cat where all you do is think about them and stare at them, and take any and every opportunity to talk to them"_

_"There will be plenty of time to moon over her tomorrow"_

I gulped and felt my fur start to heat as I remembered my dark gray sister's words. _Do I really moon over Mosskit?_

"Are you okay Redpaw?" Mosskit asked worriedly.

"Of-Of Couse" I stuttered. Mosskit nuzzled her nose into my cheek.

"I wish I was an apprentice" She mewed.

"It will come soon enough" I purred back. Suddenly feeling self-conscious I glance back at Crowkit's nest hoping Crowkit isn't seeing me and Mosskit's interaction. To my surprise though I find her asleep, curled up next to Falconpaw looking happier and more content than I've ever seen her before.

I felt a flash of indignation for all the foxdung she's been giving me about Mosskit then she goes and curls oh so happily next to Falconpaw as if they were mates. Not mooning over him… Yeah right. Mosskit followed my gaze to the sleeping pair, a light spark flashing in her green eyes.

"Awwww! Look at them, they're like mates. There so close to each other you couldn't fit a mouse-tail between them" I noted she was right. _Crowpaw's pressed so tightly against Falconpaw's frame; I can barely tell where his body ends and hers begins. His tail wounding around her body, the tip cured over one of her front paws as if he's protecting her from something. They're even breathing in perfect sync, laying next to each other in a restful sleep. _I thought to myself.

As if Mosskit was echoing my thoughts she purred, gazing at the two cats.

"It's as if Starclan made them for each other" Suddenly as Mosskit said those words, Crowpaw's body shook and her ears flattened agiasnt her head. Her eyes squeezed tighter, her tail twitched violently. She seemed terrified, of what I didn't know. I was about to reach out for her when Falconpaw's body tightened around her body, his tail twining around hers to keep it still. His muzzle dug into her cheek. Her body instantly stilled, and let out a small whimper, before visibly relaxing and letting out a light purr she pressed closer to him and both cats fell back into a silent sleep.

"It's as if they were made for each other" Mosskit repeated softly. I glanced at her, suddenly noticing how close she was, I tried to ignore how soft her fur felt against mine and how sweet her scent was.

"I wonder if I'll ever have a mate I'm that close too?" Mosskit whispered, I felt a tug at my heart and found myself pressing my muzzle to hers, meowing.

"You will" I vowed.

She turned, giving me a quick lick on the cheek before purring.

"I have to get back before Blossomfall notices my absence"

I nodded as she slunk out of the nursery, leaving me watching her as she left, missing her soft fur against mine.

**XxXxXxXx**

I woke up at sunhigh, glancing back to Crowpaw's nest. Falconpaw was gone, and had seemed to return back to his old nest next to Eaglepaw's. I smirked to myself. Crowpaw might act like she didn't give a mouse's tail about Falconpaw, but I saw how close they really where last night. I stretched out my body, feeling every muscle protest after the long journey to the island last night. I let out a yawn as padded out of the den, looking for my mentor wondering what we were up to today.

My leader and mentor was climbing up to the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting" Bramblestar called.

Cats from around the camp stretched and led themselves under the highrock's long shadow. I noticed Emberpaw racing out of the den looking disheveled and Crowpaw and Falconpaw walking out side by side, I noticed Falconpaw give a small nod to Crowpaw, where I swear I saw her glance away as if embarrassed, before my sister made her way over and sat down next to me. I saw that my other sister, Moonpaw was back, and was sitting next to her mentor Jayfeather But she was glancing around nervously like a cornered rabbit.

'_What's got into her fur?" _I wondered. Maybe she had a dream from Starclan. I reminded myself to ask her later. I glanced down at Dovewing's three kits, realizing today must be there apprentice ceremony. I felt my heart warm as I remembered my ceremony and proud I felt to get my apprentice name, even if it had only been a moon ago.

"Sagekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw"

The golden tabby padded up, touching noses with the young gray tom.

"Better make me proud" He smirked.

"I'll be the best apprentice you could ask for" Sagepaw replied.

"Petalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Petalpaw, your mentor will be Birchfall"

The brown tom barley contained himself from racing over to his first apprentice; he swiftly touched noses with her before sitting beside her in front of the highrock.

"And finally, Smokekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Crowfeather"

A sudden silence took over the clan, before Spiderleg jumped to his paws.

"He's an outsider! He has no right to train a Thunderclan apprentice!"

"Spiderleg's right!" Emberpaw mewed, defending her mentor.

"Silence!" Bramblestar yowled, glaring at the two cats.

"Crowfeather has been with us for a moon, and I have passed judgment. He is a warrior of Thunderclan, and may train an apprentice like any other of one of our warriors!"

Thornclaw glared at Bramblestar.

"You're just giving him an apprentice because he went on the great journey with you"

"That was many moon's ago Thornclaw. I pass judgment on how he has been treating Thunderclan, he has proved his loyalty to me and if any other cat wishes to disagree they can take it up with me"

No cat spoke. Bramblestar sighed.

"Then Crowfeather, you are now a full warrior of Thunderclan and may take Smokepaw as your apprentice"

Crowfeather didn't say a word as his mate Leafpool touched her muzzle to his.

"Go Crowfeather, accept your apprentice" She whispered lovingly.

Crowfeather took a couple steps forward coming face to face with Smokepaw.

"This should be quiet the experience being trained by a cat who lived his life in another clan. I expect to learn a great deal from you as you adjust even more into the life of my clan" Smokekit mewed in monotone pressing his nose against Crowfeathers.

"Sagepaw! Petalpaw! Smokepaw!" The clan yowled. I puffed out my chest, feeling prouder than ever. One day that would be me making kits into apprentices, giving them those sheer looks of happiness as I see on these young cats.

**Promise to update later tonight or tomorrow… Please review! I'll also have a few links to the war is over video's on my profile page. Hope to see you soon. **

.


	21. Chapter 20

**I know, this update is very late. I have no excuse, I'm sorry, plus it's another Crowpaw chapter, but I needed to since it focuses on her dreams, Sharpfang, and her dealing with the nightmare. I promise the chapter **_**after **_**the next one will be Moonpaw's. Why not the next one you ask, you will have to read the author's note, don't wanna give it away too quickly ;)**

**Crowpaw:**

I stretched out, dawn's pre-light slicing through the screens of the apprentice den. I suddenly felt soft fur against my own. I glanced sideways, to see a pale brown coat, with soft white ears and chest. With a dark brown paw...

'_Has any cat seen us!' _I think in humiliation, untangling myself from his body. I see his pale blue eyes blink open, my movement waking him up.

"What's the matter Crowpaw? Another nightmare?" Falconpaw asked yawning.

"No! But I can't believe you slept in _my _ nest." I hissed at him.

"And that's a problem?" He asked grudgingly

"_Yes! _What is some cat saw us!" I meowed coldly.

"That would be terrible because?"

"Because I don't want any cat assuming that were.. That I..." _Am a pitiful weak queen. Just as Sharpfang mocked._

"Look, wanna take a walk. If you hiss any louder every cat in here will wake up. But I can see you still want to continue this conversation, so the best idea would be to continue this discussion in a more private setting" He mewed seriously. I felt a flash of indignation, but followed him out of the den. When I noticed Ivypool standing guard, I hissed quietly to Falconpaw.

"I'll leave first, wait a few moments after I disappear, then follow me. I'll be waiting by the old twoleg den.

"Why can't we just leave together?" He monotoned, clearly annoyed at my attitude.

"Just wait here!" I hissed angrily before walking past him, earning a hiss return. If he was upset it wasn't my problem. _I do not love him, I can't! I refuse to be a dopey queen, I won't let that Sharpfang get to me, I will be a great warrior! That's all I want to be. All I can ever-_

"Crowpaw. what are you doing out so early. You're not on dawn patrol?" Ivypool asked, looking up.

"Early hunt, couldn't sleep." I mewed. Ivypool nodded, and let me head off.

I padded through the undergrowth, thoughts of Falconpaw entering my mind. _He was diffrent from other cats, sure I bite his head off, but unlike other cats I _don't_ like fighting with him. I don't _try_ to get him mad, and... I hate disappointing him. _I shook my head trying to clear. _That doesn't mean I'm in _love_ with him. It just means I tolerate him more than most cats, besides, cats liek me do not fall in love. Love is for the weak, who always need someone there for them. Who can't survive on their own. Besides, she didn't need a mate, that's what the cln was for. she didn't need love, she didn't need Falconpaw. Sharpfang was wrong about her and him. She was going to be a warrior, she- _

"Crowpaw?" A voice echoed through the tree's, Falconpaw stepped from the shadows.

"I'm here." Falconpaw nodded, stepping closer to me. Part of me wanted to step back, the part that had my heart racing and fur feeling hot as his presence-

'_Stop it!' _I growled at myself.

"So." Falconpaw mewed, looking me straight in the eye. His pale blue orbs staring into my light blue ones.

"What's so terrible about some cat seeing us sharing a nest?" He asked seriously. I felt my self began to panic, I couldn't tell him it was because I was embarrassed, that I hated what other cats thought. Because that wasn't supposed to be me. I was the sharp tongued cat who didn't give a mouse tail what other cat thought of her. Or who she spent her time with. But telling him she was scared, would ruin the vision of herself she fought to have.

"I-if cat's saw us together they'd start to ask questions, and I don't want explain the nightmares, to... relive them" I lied through my teeth. He looked thoughtful.

"I see... Ok. I understand. But will you ever tell em what was so terrifying in that dream?" He asked, glancing sideways at me.

"I will. Just... not now" _Or ever!_ I thought to myself. Falconpaw, nodded, satisfied

"We better hunt, so the clan won't think were just went on esely stroll. Were still working apprentices..." I mewed. Falconpaw twitched his whiskers.

"I thought I'd never see the day where you were willign to hunt for your clan without being asked." He purred. I smirked at him.

"It _is_ part of being a warrior. Plus I thought I'd never see you, the most serious cat in the clan, amused."

He chuckled slightly.

"I guess you bring out that response in me." I ignored in drop in my heart and starting sniffin the undergrowth. Soon we had caught two squirrels and a mouse. My mouth watered, and my stomach grumbled.

"Think we could share the mouse... We can just take the other too back-

"No. The warrior code states we _must_ feed the clan first." He glared at me. I shrugged before picking up the mouse in my jaws. Murmuring.

"You don't have to be so serious about everything."

He picked up the two squirrels before following me.

"I have to be. It's who I am." I purred slightly at his answer before stopping him at the entrance of camp.

"I'll go in first, you head in..."

"Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me" He asked annoyed, a flash of hurt in his eyes.

I didn't answer I just walked into camp. Falconpaw didn't follow me.

**XxXxX**

Later that night, I curled into my nest. Falconpaw didn't speak to me the rest of the day. I hissed inwardly.

'_It's not my fault that mousebrain is so sensitive' _But I still felt bad. I curled into my nest, sleep eventually taking over me. But when it did, I wish it hadn't.

"_Well, well, kitten. Looks like our little chat didn't get through to you yesterday" _ A voice echoed through the tree's.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed.

"_I don't know what you see in that pathetic tom. He's no fun." _

"Shut up! I don't see anything in that mousebrain" _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

"_You moon over him like a queen. Not fitting of a great warrior." _

"I said leave me _alone_ Sharpfang!"

"_But I barely even begun to have my fun" _A mocking voice cackled. Suddenly, a figure slid out of the tree's. Bright yellow eyes burned into her. Sharp fangs laughed at her.

The cat was a pale brown, similar to Falconpaw. He had a white chest, and a white tipped a small white slash covering his pale pink nose. But the worse was the scars that covered his body. All over his chest, back and legs, the worse ones though jutted over his face. The most frightening though, a long pale scar that scratched don from his chin, down to his neck, to his chest, and along his underbelly. _That wound must have-_

"_I see you noticed my battle trophies. Though I wouldn't celebrate this one" _The cat motioned to the long one racing down his body.

"_I got this a an execution for my crimes on the night of a gathering. Funny, the one who dealt me this blow was the Shadowclan leader who had me murder his deputy, whom his cla was wanting to take his place as leader. Wasn't much of a hard thing for me to do, I had killed before, and it was this cat who stole my one love. So it was a win. Till the pathetic leader, the one who begged me to kill the deputy so he could still rule over his clan for many seasons, is the one who outed me as the murderer of several warriors. Thus my life ended at that gathering. Beginning my new life, as the first dark forest I still got my revenge from the beyond, having just as much fun as I did alive." _Sharpfang shrugged indifferently.

I was shaking. This cat.. Was _evil_. He had so easily killed so many, had fought so many battles, and he didn't seem to care. It was all a game to him.

"Please! Just let me wake up!" I meowed.

"_Oh but what fun would that be? We still have much to talk about kitten."_

"I don't have anything to say to you!" I screeched. Suddenly I felt a tug.

'_Wake up. Wake up Crowpaw! _A voice called. I felt the dark forest around me began to blur.

"_I'm not down with you yet kitten. Even if you escape now, I will find you. I will teach you that-'"_

I woke up a heartbeat later. Shaking.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice whispered.

"Falconpaw-" His tail covered my mouth and he smiled.

"You don't want to wake the others do you. I know you wouldn't wan any cat seeing us" He mewed. He curled up next to me, tucking his tail around my body.

"What are you-"

"I'll leave before any cat wakes and notices. I just can't let you be alone with these terrible nightmares. You were _shaking_ Crowpaw. I refuse to let that happen. So I'm going to stay and sleep here. I won't leave you unprotected."

I normally would have argued I didn't need his protection. But the look of concern in his eyes made me stop. I let myself curl into him and rested my nose into his chest as his head took place over my shoulder.

"Goodnight Crowpaw" He mewed quietly.

I didn't dream of Sharpfang once that night.

**I think this was the best chapter I have ever written for this story! Okay, for the next chapter, i will be a special chapter all about Sharpfang, which cat was his first kill, and why he turned evil. So look forward to that, it will be called, 'Sharpfang's legacy'.**

**Also the first episode of The War is Over animated is out! Link will be on my profile, so please drop a comment there.**

**Please review!**


	22. Special chapter: Sharpfang's Legacy

**Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for ;)**

"I love you" The word came out full of desperation and longing. I stare into the dark blue eyes of Nightshade. The she-cat I've been in love with since we were young apprentices.

"Sharpfang I..." She trails off and looks away. As if in deep thought.

"Nightshade, I've loved you since we were apprentices, and I want to know. Will you be my mate?"

Her eyes flash, she looks me straight into my yellow eyes, and purrs.

"Yes, Sharpfang, I will" She presses her nose to mine, her black fur ruffling in the wind, her silver chest and underbelly shining in the moonlight.

"I promise to love you forever, Nightshade," She doesn't answer, just presses herself against me, still purring.

"_We'll be together forever." _I vow.

I lay a gentle lick on her cheek and twine my tail with hers. I finally had my true love, and nothing could ever take her away from me.

**XxXxXxXx**

"They're perfect and beautiful, just like you," I mew into Nightshade's ear. Curled into her belly are two tiny helpless kits. One white, with splashes of pale gray along her fur and her mother's dark blue eyes. Her brother was a black tom, with a golden colored chest and paw tips. Amber eyes glinted at me in the darkness of the nursery.

"What should we name them?" I ask her. Her eyes glance at me, filled with pride, and a tad sadness. '_Does she think's something wrong with our kits?'_

She nuzzles me for a second, before licking the tom's head.

"Firekit" She purrs.

"Firekit?" I ask.

"His amber eyes are like a burning fire" She adds. I nod, knowing nothing would change her mind. That's what she was like, she never really said much, if she did it was usually cold or sarcastic. Once she got an idea in her head it could never be changed.

"And the little she-kit?" I wonder, licking the small gray and white kits head.

"Frostkit," She purrs, licking our daughter.

I sigh and look at our kits. Our perfect little kits. Firekit and Frostkit.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sharpfang! Watch me! Watch me!" Frostkit mewed excitedly, as she tried to climb the great rock.

"Get down from there before Featherstar sees you," I huff. My daughter was always getting into trouble, she was as stubborn as her mother. Her younger brother Firekit was much more calm, and a lot more wise. He always sat back and tend to watch and wait other than attack, where his sister always leaped in first thing. I shook my head and grabbed my daughter by her scruff.

"Sharpfang!" She huffed indignantly.

"Maybe you should _listen_ and do what you're told next time" Firekit mewed crossly at his sister. She may have been born first but he seemed moons more mature than her.

"You're no fun." She mewed at her brother as I placed her on the ground. I watched my kits in pure love as they trotted back to the nursery bickering. Nightshade''s scent drifted into my nose. I turned to see her trotting into camp. She had been missing all day.

"Where have you been?"

"Patrolling." She mewed crossly.

"By yourself?" I ask cruelly, she had been disappearing for moons and always came back with excuses.

"Pardon me for wanting to get some fresh air. I can take of myself you know!"

"What about the kits? They hardly ever see you since you leave camp so much! I'm here watching them more when _I'm_ the one with warrior duties."

"Are you really mad at me?" She hissed. I shook my head, not wanting to start another fight with her. I press myself against her.

"I guess not, but I miss seeing you" I murmur gently. I can see her face contort with hesitation and guilt. But then her eyes hardened, and her ears flattened against her head aggressively.

"I'm sorry if I can't be there to comfort and coddle you like a kit every heartbeat of the day "She suddenly hissed, pulling away.

"Nightshade-"

"I'll talk to you later" She grumbles heading back to the fern tunnel exiting camp.

"Why is she so angry?" Frostkit asks trotting up to me, her brother not far behind.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out"

**XxXxXxX**

It had been a moon since Nightshade blew up at me, she came back to camp that night, full of apologies. I forgave her instantly, as any mate would do. Every cat had a bad day now and then, but something was off about her. She smelt like herself, but with a cloud of mint over it- as if she rolled in a patch of it. I didn't question it, not wanting to upset her again. But is seemed like there was another scent, deep under the mint and her smell. Something I almost knew, but couldn't place with the scent of the herb showering it.

'_What was she hiding?' _I wondered, as I curled around our kits. She moved from the nursery a few sunrises ago, missing patrolling and hunting, but with no other queens or kits, Frostkit and Firekit felt lonely, so Ivolunteered to share their nest at night. The more time I spent with the kits, the more I began to wonder about Nightshade. I looked at our two kits, really looked at them, and turned my head to the side. Frostkit took after her mother's side, with the silver patches, but Firekit was strange. The black was from his mother, no doubt, but I didn't understand the golden coloring or his eyes. Nightshade's were blue and mine were pale yellow. Firekit's were bright amber, a color that didn't show up often on either of our sides. His golden patches came from out of nowhere too. They weren't brown like my fur color, nor silver or black like his mother's.

I shook my head. These were _my _kits. Why in Starclan did I care whether they looked like me or not? They still had my blood coursing through their veins. Nightshade's too. These were _our_ kits. Knowing that will always make me cherish them. Forgetting my earlier thoughts, I curled around them, and fell asleep, listening to their steady breathing, and soft heartbeats.

**XxXxXxX**

The days passed on and I watched as my kits grew far too quickly for my liking. They weren't anywhere near six moons yet, but their once small bodies were growing stronger. They no longer had as much kit fluff as they once did. Every now and then, my doubts would resurface, but I tried to ignore them. Nightshade was my mate, and these were our kits.

Nightshade dropped a fat squirrel into the fresh-kill pile and began cleaning the blood off of her paws. I joined her and nuzzled her softly, not failing to notice the way she tensed up at my touch.

"How about we share this one?" I asked. "We haven't shared prey in so long."

"I was going to share this with my kits," Nightshade said simply. "They must be hungry,"

"Our kits just had their meal. They shared a rather plump mouse." I said, emphasizing the 'our'. Nightshade had referred to them as hers once before this, but she had corrected herself immediately. I knew it was just the love that a mother felt for her kits that made her forget that we shared them.

"We can go to the gathering together," Nightshade said with a swipe of a paw across her whiskers.

"You need to stay with our kits," I reminded her. "They're too young to stay here alone and as their mother, you're responsible for taking care of them during gatherings. I wish you could come tonight," Nightshade sighed and looked at her catch. The minty smell rolled off her and I started to wonder if the mint patches were just better for hunting. Every time Nightshade returned smelling of mint, she brought back the plumpest and juiciest prey. I shook my head at her as she sighed taking the squirrel in her jaws and padding to the nursery.

"Where are you going?" I called to her. She glanced at me briefly, mumbling through the squirrel in her jaws.

"Going to go spend time with our kits, its my responsibility as their _mother." _She didn't look at me again; instead once again dismissing me, and headed into the nursery. I flinched at her words, but I was used to this. she always did have a cruel streak, even when we were apprentices, but I think thats one of the things that drew me to her. She was always so strong, never caring what anycat thought. I always stood there, quiet, scared. Always in the background.

But Nightshade, she always stood up for what she believed in. Even as an apprentice she would say what's on her mind, not caring what her remarks made other cats think of her.

_It was my first time going to a gathering, I had missed my first chance because I got hurt chasing a squirrel up the Great Sycamore when I carelessly fell after leaping to catch the squirrel in my jaws and hurt one of my paws, the squirrel did feed our two elders Hummingbreeze and Palesun. _

"_How should I act?" I asked my mentor Softwillow. The pale gray she-cat glanced at me. Her green eyes kind._

"_Just be yourself and don't get into any skirmishes. Now I'm going to talk to those Riverclan warriors, why don't you go acquaint yourself with some of the apprentices from other clans?" I nodded and sprinted towards a group of young Windclan apprentices, they mostly ignored me, or they would glance at me then sneer. Then I remembered, we had just defeated Windclan in a battle a quarter moon ago; Windclan cats were always crossing our borders. They must still be sore after the defeat. I turned to head back to my mentor when one sandy colored tom with amber eyes padded toward me._

"_Thunderclan coward!" He hissed. I flinched, I remember battling this one tom now, his name was Dustpaw I think. He was a brute and very good at fighting. The memory of his claws made me shiver. I remember getting one good claw at him, leaving him with a bright scar over his left eye, but too soon after he had me racing back to camp, beaten, scared, and humiliated._

"_Well if it isn't Dullkit" The young tom sneered. _

"_I-It's Sharppaw" I stuttered, Dustpaw was about my size, if not a bit smaller, but had moons of experience over me, he was well muscled and fast, and he knew it. _

"_I'm surprised to see a coward like you show up here. Shouldn't you be running back to cower behind your mother?" I paused. A deep sadness washing over me, my mother, Brightleaf, had died; her wounds from the Windclan battle had gotten infected, and the herbs weren't working. _

"_She's dead..." _

"_Looks like Thunderclan may be able to give a few good battle moves, but can never take them, isn't that right Dullkit!"_

"_..." I was frozen in place, I didn't know what to say or do. I was terrified._

"_What? Lost your tongue there mouse heart?"_

"_I'm no mouse heart!" I hissed. _

"_Oh really? Then why were you so quick to run away during the battle? You barely landed any blows on me, you didn't fight any other warrior. All you did was run when your clan needed you. You are an embarrassment to the warrior code!"_

"_I-"_

"_You don't deserve to be a warrior!" Dustpaw sneered. _

"_This coming from a cat who's clan had to scurry back to their camp like cowardly rabbits after they lost a battle _they_ started by stealing Thunderclan prey!" A voice spoke from behind me, I turned to see Nightpaw, an apprentice about two moons older than me. She had black and silver fur, and blue eyes that outshined the stars. _

"_What now Sharppaw? Need a she-cat to stand up for you?" _

"_May I remind you we're at a gathering, Dustpaw and unless you want a remake of that battle where you scurry away back to camp in shreds, I suggest you learn to keep your trap shut!" Nightpaw hissed. Dustpaw hesitated, but turned sharply._

"_Whatever" He hissed, padding away, followed by the other Windclan apprentices._

_I sighed with relief. "Thank-"_

"_What in Starclan's name was that? I can't kitsit you all the time Sharppaw! You need to learn to stand up for yourself because I'm not gonna do it for you anymore! You need to learn to stop depending on your Clanmates for everything, and start taking care of your own fur! Stop letting every cat walk all over you, or you'll never be a warrior!" She hissed crossly before racing back to the rest of Thunderclan. I sighed, and glanced at the full moon promising myself:_

'_I'll be strong for you Nightpaw, I will never again cower behind others. You won't take care of me anymore because now, I'll take care of you'_

I curled up in my nest, purring at the memory, I'd keep that promise no matter what, I would never let any cat walk all over me again, I would stand up for myself against anycat. And nothing would ever stand in my way again.

**XxXxXxX**

It was well past moonhigh, and I was on guard duty. A threat had been made by Windclan a few sunrises ago, and Thunderclan was on high alert. I squinted into the darkness as a slim figure pulled out of the nursery. It looked around quietly before shifting out a small entrance behind the den, into the forest.

I glanced up in surprise. What was she doing out? Late night hunting expedition? Going against the part of me that told me to stay in camp and guard, I followed my mate into the trees.

She didn't seem like she was hunting. At least, she wasn't tasting the air, walking delicately...not even checking if she was downwind or not. She seemed headed in one determined direction. I fought the urge to call out to her, deciding that maybe I could figure out what was wrong with her these last few moons. Instead, I stalked her quietly-she never detected me-she was heading towards Shadowclan border.

'_Where in Starclan is she heading and why?' _I wondered to myself. I padded after her, making sure I was downwind of her as she stopped at the border. Her ears perked up, and she tasted the air. She suddenly let out a purr, and a dark ginger and golden tom slid out of the shadows of across the border. I recognized him immediately from gatherings. It was Burnfire, Shadowclan's deputy! I was about to leap out and defend my mate from the enemy warrior when she pressed her muzzle against his and purred loudly.

"I missed you," She whispered. I felt the blood in my veins freeze over, leaving me feeling cold as ice.

"How are the kits?" Burnfire asked, twining his tail with hers. My claws dug into the ground, my tail twitched, and I held back from yowling loudly enough to reach Starclan.

"They're fine," Nightshade mewed. "Growing bigger everyday. Firekit reminds me so much of you,"

'_No no no no no no no no no no no!' _I thought.

"When will you bring them to meet me?" Burnfire asked.

"Hopefully next moon. They should be big enough for the travel by then."

"Does Sharpfang suspect anything or...?"

"He still believes he is the father. He doesn't suspect a thing." Nightcloud mewed, licking Burnfire's cheek. I cringed, Nightshade's words cutting me in ways even the sharpest claws couldn't. For moons I had known something was wrong, but I had never thought it was something like this. Our kits, our beautiful kits, were not even mine. I knew that staying would just hurt me more, but something kept me glued in place.

"I still feel guilty, you using him just as a cover to hide the fact I'm the father. He really does love you." Burnfire sighed.

"That's my point exactly. I found out I was having kits the night before he asked me to be his mate. He loved me, and if I rejected him, he only would have been hurt. This way no one suspects any cat outside the clan is the father. He gets to believe he has my heart, and no one knows about us or our kits. It's a win win for every cat."

"But what about Sharpfang? If he were to find out about us..."

"He won't find out. I'm careful." Nightshade had an annoyed tone to her voice, as though they had this argument often. "What about you? Nobody in Shadowclan you need to hide from?"

"There's no one in my clan that I would have to lie to. I keep my personal life private from them. This way, I'm just hiding the truth. I don't have a mate in my clan to deceive."

"I don't want to discuss this. Not tonight." Nightshade pressed herself against the Shadowclan deputy's side, purring softly. I dug my claws into the earth beneath my paws, holding back. I wanted to sprint to the border while Burnfire was unexpecting. I wanted to feel his fur tearing out of his back as my claws showed no mercy. I wanted to feel his blood between my claws, to taste it as I ripped his throat out. Instead, I turned away. I raced back towards camp.

Back in camp, things hadn't changed. Nobody knew of Nightshade's betrayal. Inside the nursery, our kits-no, _her_ kits-slept soundly, not knowing that enemy blood coursed through their veins.

I curled into my nest, a nest Nightshade never shared with me, claiming she liked her space. Now I knew it was because she never gave a mouse tail about me. I was nothing but a _cover_ for her. A _convenience _she used to the fullest. She knew my feelings for her, she knew she was my entire world, more important to me than my own clan, my kin. Even the warrior code; and she tossed that aside like a piece of crowfood.

_His_ kits were the ones in that nursery. Not mine, even though I loved them with everything I had, when I thought they were _mine._ I had raised them! Played with them, licked their wounds, curled next to them as they fell asleep...while their _mother_ was off with their _real _father. I was the one left behind to _love_ them.

I sank my claws into the bedding, rage and hatred burning inside me like a wildfire, turing everything in me, my heart, my soul, my loyalty to the code, _everything_ was turned to ash, leaving only hatred and betrayal, that now consumed me and my heart.

While my heart was burning, my body and mind had became ice. Cold, and beyond caring about anything. Ice that was shattered and left to melt away.

She would _regret_ using me like a piece of freshkill, _regret _lying to me over countless moons while I walked over thorns to make her happy, _regret _choosing that Shadowclan filth over me. I would make sure of that.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sharpfang play with us!" Frostkit mewed excitedly. Pouncing on my tail. I glared harshly at my- _his_- Burnfire's daughter.

"Not now Frostkit!" I hissed. Pulling my tail away from her claws. She looked up at me sadly.

"Did we do something wrong Sharpfang? If we made you mad we are really sorry I promise, I just don't want to see you mad at us anymore..." Frostkit mewed pitifully, tears swelling up in her blue eyes. I sighed. I wasn't angry at my kits, it wasn't their fault I didn't feel the same around them. I _loved _them, but a quarter moon ago I had seen their mother with the Shadowclan deputy Burnfire. I wasn't their father, they weren't my kits. Every time I looked at them now all I saw was Burnfire. Especially in little Firekit, who's amber eyes haunted my nightmares, only in the dreams they belonged to Burnfire, as he shared tongues with Nightshade... I just couldn't look at them the same way anymore. Every time I glanced at them the memories only came rushing back, and my hatred for Nightshade and her secret mate grew.

"Sharpfang, If we did something we apologize for our actions, just please don't be mad, we just want our dad back..." Firekit mewed, his amber eyes downcast.

"_I'm not your father!" _I screamed bitterly in my head, I didn't deserve these kit's love, if they knew, they wouldn't want me anymore. I felt guilt wash over me the second I felt Firekit's soft fur press into me.

"Please be our father again..."

"It's not you I'm angry at..." I confessed, sending a sharp glare at the camp entrance, where Nightshade had vanished earlier. No doubt to see her mate...

"_Firekit reminds me so much of you,"_

The guilt I had just felt for the way I was treating the kits vanished like dew in the greenleaf sun. I shrunk back from Firekit and stalked into the nursery, trying to ignore the small whimper from Firekit, the kit who was no longer my son...

I had to do something... All I felt now was hatred for the cat I called my mate, any ounce of love I'd felt for the she-cat was gone, now all I felt was pure disgust, she walked all over me, used me, humiliated me, I _promised_ myself I'd never let that happen, but Nightshade made it so.

"Sharpfang!" _Her _voice sounded from the camp entrance. I turned to her, forcing my eyes to not glare at the she-cat. Instead I forced a purr as I pressed myself into her fur. She smelled of mint...

"I missed you..." I mewed quietly into her ear. _'You betrayed me!'_

"I missed you too." She meowed, he eyes not meeting mine. _'You liar!'_

"How was the _hunt?_"

"Couldn't catch as much as a whisker." _'Too busy with the Shadowclan deputy...'_

"Maybe we can hunt together next time then?" Nightshade slicked her tail, and mewed in monotone.

"Sure.."

'_Nightshade, you are not getting away with destroying my heart...'_

**XxXxXxX**

I had planned this over the last few sunrises, I stared at the fresh mouse that I had caught shortly after the sun breached the sky. I carefully, using the tip of my claw, stuffed the death berries down the mouse's throat. One, two, three, four, five of the dark ominous red berries slithered down the mouth.

A perfect deceitful trap for a deceitful she-cat.

"Sharpfang?" _Her _voice called from the tree's.

"Over here Nightshade." I purred. The black and silver she-cat slunk out of the bushes.

"Did you catch that mouse? n" She asked. I chuckled inwardly.

'_Why yes Nightshade, I caught it earlier just for you...'_

"Yeah, just got it. Would you like to have it?"

"We're on a hunting patrol, we aren't allowed to eat the freshkill."

"Ah but queens and kits must be fed first, and you _are _a queen aren't you?" I asked nudging the deadly mouse towards her.

"Yeah but.."

"Humor me kitten, I caught it just for you" Nightshade looked skeptical but she dug into the mouse anyway, the leafbare lack of prey leaving her starving. It wasn't too soon before the death berry stuffed mouse had slithered its way down her throat...

She started coughing not a heartbeat later.

"Sh- Sharpfang..." She sputtered, sinking to the forest floor. "Wh-"

"Doesn't feel good, does it Nightshade!" I hissed coldly, letting my hatred spill over after concealing it for so long.

"I don't know-"

"Being betrayed _hurts_ Nightshade..."

"What in Starclan-" She was cut off by another bit of coughing and sputtering. "-are you talking about?" I dug my claws into the ground and narrowed my pale yellow eyes.

"I _saw_ you Nightshade. You with that Shadowclan deputy. You _used _me." I hissed, rage lacing my tone like a cruel poison.

"What have you done..." She asked, no regret lacing her tone.

"I stuffed that mouse full of death berries Nightshade, you will be joining Starclan soon..." She convulsed, a pale white and yellow foam seeped from her open mouth, running into the grass she was digging her claws into the earth, a feeble attempt to fight the poison, as if she could slice it away, the fool.

"Why?"

"Why..._why_?! I _loved _you! I gave you everything Nightshade! I treaded over thorns to make you happy, and you _used_ me. You treated me like crowfood and i _still _loved you. But you took that for granted and used me as a _cover_ to hide the fact you bore the kits of a _Shadowclan cat."_

"I'm not sorry for what I did Sharpfang, I did what i had to do to protect him and our kits, if any cat found out, he would lose his deputy position, and our kits would be treated like outcasts.."

"Was it worth the price of your life though Nightshade? Was shattering my entire self worth your death?"

"He didn't kill me Sharpfang, you did" She shook violently, blood dripping into the foam, forming a bubbly puddle of red white and yellow around her mouth.

"Did you ever even love me Nightshade?" I asked, pain choking every word.

"No, you were always too cowardly, always bending backwards to please others around you. You were _weak_ Sharpfang, but at least now you finally have stood up for yourself!" She laughed weakly, her body shaking slightly again.

"Why did you do this to me...You didn't have to die for this Nightshade!" I growled.

"I loved him..." She murmured, then her body shook once more, then she lay still.

**XxXxXxX**

I played the part when the clan found her that night. They concluded she must have eaten the death berries by mistake, thinking they were another herb. I told the clan she wasn't feeling well when we last spoke, she must have thought the berries would help. They never suspected anything.

I curled around the kits that night. They were weeping into my fur, but I felt nothing. Nightshade was never my mate, and they were never my kits.

I still did warriors duties, took an active part in the clan. But all I felt was hollow, except for the burning hatred that was still lodged deep into my belly. The kits, they were _hers_ and Burnfire's. Every time I glanced at them, especially Firekit, all I saw was them by the Shadowclan border...

"_He still believes he is the father. He doesn't suspect a thing." _

I could barely look at them anymore. The fire still burned in my heart, the ice in my veins never melted, I thought when I killed the miserable she-cat it would go away, but it didn't. All I wanted was to hear her tortured cries again, watch her die... Any cat die really. I wanted that power again, to prove that I wasn't weak, that _no cat_ could walk all over me the way Nightshade had.

I wanted to forget everything, but with _their _kits at my heels, crying about how much they miss Nightshade and how much they want me, their _father_ back. It's all too much...

**XxXxXxX**

I started this little game with the kits. At night I would tell them to sneak to the Riverclan border, and wait for me. If they made it without any cat catching them, I would catch them their favorite prey. We did this many nights in a row. They liked the game, they were glad to have their _father_ love them again. Those foolish kits.

Tonight would be the last night of this little game. I watched the kits lay in front of the stream. Waiting for me as always with a juicy piece of prey between my jaws as a reward. I had no prey for them this time.

"Where is Sharpfang?" Frostkit huffed. "It's _cold_ out here!"

"Quit complaining, I'm sure he will be here soon." Firekit reassured her. She snorted in response, but settled herself next to her brother. I stepped out from the shadows.

"Sharpfang!" Frostkit purred happily, skipping over to me. "Where's our prize?" She asked excitedly.

"It's coming soon, my kitten." Firekit purred and walked over to us.

"Did we do well?" He asked.

"Very well, but to get your prize you must complete one task."

"Anything Sharpfang!" Frostkit mewed.

"Get into the stream."

"What? But its freezing out Sharpfang, we'll catch a cold!"

"You want your prize don't you?" I purred cruelly, nudging them into the water.

"Will we like the prize?" Frostkit mewed stumbling into the water, followed by her brother.

"It's to die for." I chuckled darkly, then I pressed my paws against the small kits and plunged them into the water.

"Sharpfang! Stop-we-can't breath!" Frostkit gurgled from under the water's surface, her words choppy between mouthfuls of ice water.

"We're-going to-_drown!_" Firekit cried as he tried to fight against my paws, but to no avail.

"We don't-like this game-" Frostkit mewed pitifully, her mews becoming weaker.

"What? Don't you like your prize?" I laughed evilly.

"I thought you loved us Sharpfang. You're our father!" Firekit meowed weakly, my paws lifted a fraction, and I stalled. These were the kits I'd play with, raised. I told them stories of Starclan and curled around them every night till they fell asleep. I _loved_ them_._

"_How are the kits?" Burnfire asked, twining his tail with hers. My claws dug into the ground, my tail twitched, and I held back from yowling loudly enough to reach Starclan. _

"_They're fine," Nightshade mewed. "Growing bigger everyday. Firekit reminds me so much of you,"_

The images flashed in my mind. I couldn't get them out of my head.

"Sharpfang?" Firekit mewed, my paws lifted almost completely off him and his sister.

'_But these kits were never mine to love...'_

I closed my eyes and shoved them back beneath the cold water.

**XxXxXxX**

I snuck back into camp several hours before dawn, alone. Creeping along the edge of camp, I quietly crawled into my warm, dry nest. I slept like a kit. I woke in time to grab a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and ate it quickly, licking at my paws and cleaning my face.

Hummingbreeze padded up to me on arthritic paws, casting a shadow across the ground beside me.

"Well, Sharpfang, I haven't seen the kits so far today. Are they sleeping in?" An amused glimmer creeps into her rheumy eyes. "Up too late last night perhaps?" I didn't have a chance to answer before she continued. "Well, kits will be kits I suppose." She chuckled, a raspy choking sound deep in her throat. The sound was like jackdaws screeching in my ears.

I cringed, clenching my jaws tightly together. Taking a deep breath I put on a small smile and turn to look at the ancient elder.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently, tail flicking lazily. "They weren't in the nursery this morning when I woke up. I figured they were playing with some of the apprentices or getting breakfast from the freshkill pile." Internally, I smile as Hummingbreeze begins to look worried. Externally, I maintain a calm facade. She peers around behind her, back towards the obviously empty nursery, then the rest of the camp. No sign of the kits anywhere.

"I wonder if Featherstar has seen them anywhere?" Hummingbreeze murmurs to herself, then looked back at me. "Maybe we should go look for them?" I adopt a worried appearance.

"Oh no, do you think they left the camp? Do you think they're in danger?" I ask, allowing a slight tremor in my voice. The old she-cat immediately tried to assuage my fears.

"Oh, I'm sure not, Sharpfang, dear. But, like I said earlier, kits will be kits. Sometimes they wander out of camp and get lost. So, maybe it is best for us to search for them." I nod, as if I actually care. As if I have no idea that _Burnfire's _kits lay dead on the river bank on the other side of our territory.

**XxXxXxX**

I went with three other warriors to search the border, acting more and more panicked as time went by and no sign of 'my' kits appeared. A little after sunhigh, a warrior and his apprentice found a scent trail and we all hurried to meet them to follow it. I knew what lay at the end. I acted shocked when we found them. Saddened. Empty.

I collapsed on the ground by them, pressing my nose into their sun-dried fur, looking as if I was grieving but really checking to be sure any old scent of me from that morning was covered.

Everyone else couldn't believe it, or maybe they just didn't want to accept it. I could practically hear what they were all thinking: _First his mate. Now his kits. What_ _next? How much must he suffer? _Their looks of sympathy sickened me, made me feel weak. But I wasn't weak! I was stronger than any of them. I had ended the lives of three cats with my bare paws.

**XxXxXxX**

A moon passed and I grew stronger and stronger. I threw myself into training more than ever before. Other cats noticed my newfound enthusiasm for sparring and fighting practices. I suppose they thought it was my way of dealing with the pain and grief a father would normally feel when his kits die. I wish I had been able to see Burnfire's face when he found out about Firekit and Frostkit. I bet he was devastated. If only he knew that I was coming for him next.

At first I had thought I would be happy with killing my traitor of a mate. I was wrong. The faces of their kits mocked me every time I saw them. And so I killed them. Next...well, the only one left, of course.

_I will never feel weak again, I swear it to Starclan!_

**XxXxXxX**

Another moon passed. My hatred for Burnfire grew until it was nearly all I could think about. I dreamed of killing him, waking with my claws splayed and my teeth bared, as if I was biting his throat open. At the last gathering, I saw him. Sitting all alone, staring at the ground, playing the grieving father card perfectly, but only I knew that. Only I knew exactly why he was so morose, so despondent.

'_Let him suffer, now he knows how if feels to have everything you care about come crashing down around you...' _

But knowing he was in pain wasn't enough for me... He needed to suffer, he needed to feel all the wounds that I felt, needed to feel the tearing of flesh, the bleeding of cuts, he needed to understand my pain. But he never could in this state, because even now, he still had something I ever had.

_Her love._

**XxXxXxX**

I was patrolling the Windclan border. I was supposed to be vigilant, but not an ounce of me cared for any of that anymore. My clanmates treated me like a kit, treading lightly around my paws as if I was breakable. Oh if they only knew the exact opposite.

"Well if it isn't _Dull_kit again?" A snide voice came from the border. I let out a huff of annoyance, I _hated_ this other presence. Hated any other cat trying to get to me, make me feel stupid and helpless.

"Duststorm" I mewed cooly, praying to Starclan this foxheart would just walk away, that every cat would just _walk away_.

"Heard about your two kits, such a shame they didn't have you, their _father_ to save them." The sandy tom smirked cruelly.

'_I'm not their father!' _

"Why bring this up now? That was over a moon ago." I hissed, venom tracing my mew. The amber eyed tom either didn't notice the warning in my tone, or didn't care.

"Not that I'm surprised, you were always too _weak _to care for yourself, how can any cat suspect you to be able to defend your mate and kits when you can't even defend yourself Dull-" I was on him not even a heartbeat later. I was not _weak_.I proved that when I took the life of Nightshade and her pathetic kits.

I promised I was never going to let _any _cat see me as weak, or walk over me, and I think I needed to prove this again. I felt my claws dig into his pelt. Blood trickled out. Duststorm shook me off, his smaller body thin and fast.

"Is that how you want to play, weakling?" He hissed smugly launching himself at me. He leaped over, attempting to claw at my shoulders, but I ducked out of the way, leaving him to skid into the dirt. I leaped back onto him, he raked his claws beneath me, but I didn't feel any of the pain I should have felt, all I could feel was my claws slashing through his fur, his blood soaking into mine, and his heart racing from the adrenaline of the battle. He landed a blow straight across my right eye, in a way I knew would scar.

'_My first battle scar...'_

Blood clouded my vision as the blood seeped over my eye. The mouse brain saw this as a sign to attack. He opened his jaws for a sharp bite, but my claws had already sunk deep into his neck... He convulsed, blood gurgling, dripping down the wound like a steady stream. He collapsed to the ground, his breaths becoming rapid and short.

"What have you done to me?" He hissed without conviction, flinching from the pain from speaking.

"Proving to you just how _weak_ I am." I laughed cruelly. His amber eyes dulled, then closed forever.

"_What in Starclan's name was that? I can't kitsit you all the time Sharppaw! You need to learn to stand up for yourself because I'm not gonna do it for you anymore! You need to learn to stop depending on your Clanmates for everything, and start taking care of your own fur! Stop letting every cat walk all over you, or you'll never be a warrior!" _

Duststorm's blood pooled around my paws...

'_No cat would ever walk all over me again._

"_No, you were always too cowardly, always bending backwards to please others around you. You were weak Sharpfang, but at least now you finally have stood up for yourself" _

My claws were painted red. I _wasn't_ weak. I just took a life with my bare claws, I have killed before, but that was out of pain. This was _power._ His blood stained my claws and coated my fur.

_I_ stopped his heart beat, caused the red pool that surrounded him, drenching the border. _I _ended his _life._

And I _loved_ it.

'_I have the power to kill any cat without any remorse. I have the power to take revenge and send away the cats who ever saw me as weak. I would prove to them just how strong I was._

The rain started falling then, Starclan crying because they _knew _they couldn't stop me. The rain drizzled slowly, washing away the blood, erasing this picture of weakness that lay before me, dead.

**XxXxXxX**

The rain had washed away any trace I was there, and his death was blamed on a passing rouge that was already well known for attacking our single patrols and hunting parties. No one questioned the scar over my eye. They were too concerned with making sure they didn't hurt me.

Ever since the death of Nightshade and _'our' _kits, they had come up to me, mewing pathetic sympathies like-

"She was a great cat, we know she loved you very much..." _'She never cared about me!';_

"Even in Starclan they are still your kits, now just with their mother..." _'I'm not their father!' _

Soon they stopped offering apologies, which I was grateful for, but they returned to their _happy _lives. A life I could no longer have. I didn't get happiness. What did they do to deserve it when I didn't? They never talked to me anymore. They never questioned me. It was like I never existed, but that didn't matter to me. I had gotten away with murder, an nd it felt _great!_

When the young warrior's death was announced at the gathering, I bowed my head to pay respects for the Windclan warrior as every other cat was doing. I saw mates curl around each other, littermates sharing each other's warmth and strength. They were still _happy. _Something I could never be.

**XxXxXxX**

I killed as often as I could. Nothing made me feel better than the feeling of my claws tearing flesh, as the sight of my opponent took his last breath. Ending their lives, their _happiness, _it didn't make me feel happy, but it made me feel satisfied. I stole from them what they had that I didn't. I took from them what I _wanted_.

I killed rouges, kittypets, even warriors from other clans when they crossed me on the border. A few times, even my own clanmates if they rubbed me the wrong way and we were alone. _Nothing _made me feel but the blood between my claws, my fangs at the throat, at the ending of a life.

But even with this, and my many new scars I now wore something was missing. I still didn't feel accomplished, but that feeling didn't last, because a few moons later, the Shadowclan leader came to me one night when I was at the border, he asked me to meet him.

"Icestar." I purred darkly as the white and silver tom came into view. He went straight to the point.

"I want you to kill my deputy."

**XxXxXxX**

I sat and stared through the bushes on our side of the border, my claws eagerly retracing in and out, scraping the forest floor beneath my paws, excited to slash through the fox heart's fur. It was two sunrises ago when Icestar met me at the border.

'

"_I want you to kill my deputy." My ears perked with interest, and my claws slid out, excited at the prospect of clawing flesh, but I tried my best to hide my excitement with a surprised gasp._

"_What do you mean? Why would I kill your deputy? That's against the warrior code!" The leader chuckled, then stared at me with pale purple eyes._

"_I've seen the way you act at gatherings when each dead warrior is found. You put up a good facade. You bow your head along with every cat in the cat's memory, but you don't close your eyes. I see them, filled with satisfaction and insanity. You killed those warriors, it's as clear as the scars that coat your pelt. Now I want you to take the life of my deputy, Burnfire." _

"_So you figured it all out, so what? If I don't kill him you'll tell the clans?" Icestar twitched his whiskers, and chuckled lightly. A deep raspy laugh echoed through the tree's._

"_Not at all. I just thought you killed for your own enjoyment and that you would take up this heartbeat. Guess not; looks like I'll have to find a more _willing _cat. You probably aren't strong enough to take on Burnfire anyway." The tom smirked before turning to head into his own territory. _

"_Wait!" I hissed. This was my chance to destroy the one cat who stood in my way of happiness. Maybe if I killed the tom who started it all, I'd finally be content. "I'll do it. But why do you want me to kill him?"_

"_Many cats of my clan don't like the way I run things. They want Burnfire to lead. I've heard talk of them running me out and placing Burnfire as the new leader. You see why I can't let that happen." _

"_You're obsessed with power, being in control?" I smirked. _

"_As much as you Sharpfang, though I prefer to keep my claws clean." _

"_Ahhh, but where's the fun in that?" I purred._

"_So, will you do it? Will you kill Burnfire?" _

"_It will be my pleasure."_

Now I was sitting, hiding my scent in the bushes. I had rolled myself in mint so he wouldn't detect me. How ironic that the way his love would hide her scent to meet is now the way I hide mine to end him. Icestar told me he would send him to the border, saying there was a Thunderclan cat waiting there for him. Then _he _appeared.

My claws, flung out, and scraped the ground. My furr stood on end and my tail twitched eagerly. The dark ginger and golden tom sniffed the air, his ears perked. It was time to show him how _weak _I really was.

"Hello Burnfire." I purred evilly, circling him.

"Sh-Sharpfang? What do you want? Why did you call me here?"

"You took everything from me," I whispered, losing control. I thought I would just kill him and be done, but now that he was here, all the rage and hatred I had when I killed Nightshade came back. My eyesight went red, and all I wanted to do was rip this mangy flea bag to shreds so he could feel every last bit of pain he inflicted into me when he took Nightshade as a mate and she bore _his _kits.

"Sharpfang I-"

"Shut up! You destroyed me, Burnfire! You took _everything_ I have ever had! You _broke _me!"

"Sharpfang." Burnfire said calmly, slight panic rising into his voice as he took a few pawsteps backward. "I didn't want her to hurt you. I told her it was a bad idea; a cruel thing to do to any cat. But you know her, she doesn't listen to any cat."

"Excuses, excuses." I laughed harshly. But it was not a laugh of amusement. It was cruel and full of menace. After all these moons, I might finally have control back over my life.

"I'm sure if she was still here, she would be so sorry for what she did. I'll bet she's in Starclan right now-"

"She wasn't sorry Burnfire." I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"I _saw_ you two one night. She was using me and you went right along with it! She never cared about me at all! She deserved what I did to her!"

"_You _killed her?"

"And your precious balls of pathetic fluff. I _loved _them, and Nightshade too, then you came into the picture and ruined _everything_! You _made_ me do what I did._ You _made me _hate_ them. I couldn't look at them without thinking of you with her. It drove me insane! It's your fault they're dead! It's your fault the only cats I ever cared about are gone!" I screeched, then I leaped at him.

Claws slashed fur. Blood spilled untill I couldn't tell if it was my pain I was feeling. Our blood ran into the same streams; soaked the same ground. He was a good fighter- better than any of the other scraps of fur I had killed.

He was weakening. Strong as he was, I was still the better fighter. He knew it. _I _knew it. Even though his claws had raked me, promising even more scars, this fight was _mine_.

"Why are you doing this, Sharpfang? If you loved her wouldn't you want her happy?" Burnfire meowed as I dodged his claws.

"She should have been happy with _me!"_

"She was right! You _are _weak! You can't deal with the fact she didn't love you! You couldn't handle the fact that the kits you supposedly loved weren't yours! The fact that you couldn't move on and be happy because of one cat is what makes you weak!" He growled. My eyes narrowed. My claws lashed out and slashed his throat, cutting through the fur and flesh. II could have sworn I felt them scrape the bone. He fell to the floor gasping.

"You were too weak to love, Sharpfang." He mewed weakly, his breaths growing shallow.

"_I did love them!" _I hissed, digging my claws deeper into his neck. Blood seeped into my paws; into the ground and the grass around us. His body shuddered. He let out one last strangled breath.

"But It wasn't enough." His amber eyes faded and his breathing stopped. The Shadowclan deputy was dead.

**XxXxXxX**

The next moon passed quickly and before long, I was on my way to Fourtrees for the gathering. Seeing the other clans socialising didn't make me feel in awe as they once had. I had learned much since I was an apprentice. Killing all the kittypets and loners in the past moon proved I wasn't weak. I had proved I was strong killing Burnfire, but that wasn't enough. I couldn't let any cat think I was weak.

It started off normally, as most gatherings go, though instead of listening I found myself looking through the cats, trying to imagine the feel of each one squirming beneath me as their blood ran between my paws. Then Icestar rose to do his report.

"As you may have heard, my dear deputy and friend Burnfire was brutally murdered on the Thunderclan border." I bowed my head in respect, but flashes of the night I had killed him were flashing in my mind.

"I have found who killed him!" The leader announced. I froze.

'_What is that foxheart weakling up too?' _The white tom smiled cruelly at me.

"I saw, with my very own eyes, Sharpfang of Thunderclan kill my deputy." Silence echoed through the clearing.

"Are you insane, Icestar? My warrior never laid claw on your deputy!" My leader, Featherstar hissed. Her powdery silver dappled white coat glistened in the moonlight and her pale blue eyes were cold.

"I _saw _him Featherstar. I also heard him tell Burnfire right before he died that he killed Nightshade and the kits she had with Burnfire."

'_This isn't happening! I killed him like you wanted, so why bring up old memories! Why bring her and the kits up Icestar!'_

"This is absurd!" Featherstar screeched. "Frostkit and Firekit were the kits of Nightshade and Sharpfang! Why come here with all these lies to destroy my clan's reputation, Icestar!"

"Well why don't you ask Sharpfang here?" Icestar mewed pleasantly, sending a cruel look down to me.

''Sharpfang! Defend yourself!" My leader mewed.

'_I can't stop myself anymore, I can't pretend to be weak as these fools anymore!'_

"I _had _to_!_ She betrayed me!_ Used_ me! _She _deserved it! I only wish her death was more slower and more painful!" Gasps from around the clans filled the air, I spoke louder. "Those scraps of fur only reminded me of that betrayal! I couldn't live seeing them everyday, so I had to kill those miserable flea bags too!" Cats around me started shouting, and screaming. "Duststorm just got in my way, he called me weak! I had to prove how wrong he was!" The Windclan leader, Eaglestar, drew in a breath at the mention of his son's name. "Burnfire... He is the cause of all this. I hadto kill him too!" Cats of all clans were surrounding me. Featherstar looked pained, but took in a breath.

"Sharpfang, as a punishment for these crimes, I sentence you to execution!"

"It was Nightshade! She took the mate from another clan, she destroyed me!" I hollered. What was wrong with them? Because of Nightshade and Burnfire I had suffered so much. "It was their fault! Why punish me!?" My plea went unheard as warriors launched themselves at me, claws unsheathed. Cats were on me. Cats from all clans. I slashed, but I knew I couldn't win. That didn't mean I couldn't take a few cats with me.

'_They sided with that cats who made me this way. They miss the selfish cats who destroyed everything. I won't forget that. They will regret choosing those flea bags over me!'_

I sliced the throat of a Riverclan tom, broke the neck of a Windclan apprentice, and killed even more Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats, but soon I was pinned. Nameless blood was splattered across my pelt. I felt claws holding me to the ground as Icestar padded towards me, triumph gleaming in his eyes. He moved to my ear and whispered so no other cats could hear.

"Sorry friend, but you know I can't having anything connecting me to Burnfire's murder," He took a step back, and confidently mewed. "Any last words filth?" I lifted my head challenging the clans.

"You think this is it? You think I'm done! I won't forget this, even in death I won't rest till every essence of the clans are dead as dust!" I laughed, a shrill cackle that pierced the hearts of every cat in the clearing, and Icestar's eyes darkened. His claws ripped into me, ripping from my chin down my neck. Blood spilled, gushing from the gash in my stomach.. A pool of it soaked around me, looking like a reflected full moon, only blood red. I closed my eyes, and everything went dark.

**XxXxXxX**

I was true, it didn't end there. When I died, I found myself in a dead forest. I saw Nightshade in front of me, stars in her fur. My fur was dark, eerie and cold.

"Where am I?" I growled at her. I tried to jump at her, but something blocked me- an invisible wall of sorts. She stood on the other side, surrounded by a beautiful live forest.

"Never before has a cat been so twisted and black hearted he couldn't even enter Starclan," She sighed.

"Then where am I, if not Starclan?" She started at me, her eyes cold.

"I have no idea. No cat has ever been denied access into are the first. This place has no name. All I know is that this forest reflects the darkness and hatred in your heart. Cold and black is this place, and its where you will stay forever due to your actions."

"This never would have happened if you hadn't'-"

"You can't blame other cats because you were _weak, _Sharpfang!" She hissed.

"Don't call me weak you foxheart!"

"Or what? You will kill me again? I'm already dead remember?" she turned away, and started walking back into her Starclan territory. She paused, and mewed. "What to do now Sharpfang? These last few seasons all of your power, all that kept you from being _weak_ in your mind is gone. You have nothing, no clanmates, no power, _nothing_. While you're here, that's all you will ever have." Then she was gone and I knew I would never see her again after that. She was wrong, I may be dead, I may be here, but I promised I'd destroy the clans no matter what, and that wasn't going to change.

**XxXxXxX**

I made sure the clans hurt. I entered the dreams of the living warriors. I used them to suit my game, my new power came from them. I _controlled them. _I made them turn against their clanmates and the ranks of this barren land of darkness grew.

I told young Tigerpaw that his father left the clan because he was ashamed to have him as a son.

I fed Scourge's hate for Tigerstar and led him on the path to become the leader of Bloodclan.

I convinced Mapleshade to have revenge on the cats who threw who out, who abandoned her when all she did was love.

I filled Brokenstar with thoughts on how his mother abandoned him, and how his father was too cowardly to reveal who she was, even though it caused him great pain not knowing.

I got Thistleclaw to believe it was Bluefur's fault Snowfur died, even though I was the one who whispered in her ear to head to the Thunderpath.

I told Sol about the clans, and led him to them. He wanted revenge since Skyclan threw him out and didn't accept him. I only encouraged him, and foolish Starclan thought it was Midnight who gave away all their secrets.

I told Breezepelt how much his father _hated_ him, how he never loved him or his mother.

I told young Hawkfrost he needed to become the greatest leader, to make his brother Tadpole proud, to show him he could be strong just like he was.

I even convinced Snowtuft that the code was for the weak, how much the code destroyed him and those he cared about, it was easy after his littlermates were killed in front of him in a battle against Riverclan.

Even with cats without darkness in their hearts, ones destined for greatness and happiness, I destroyed.

I held Cinderpelt to the ground as the monster came hurtling towards her. She couldn't escape.

I shoved Stormkit, _Crookedstar_ now, off the branch, breaking his jaw, now to never know the love of his mother again.

Then I placed the thought of a great battle once I found away into the world of the clans, into Tigerstar's head, it went from there. The clans would be destroyed, I will spend forever if that what it takes to watch the code burn.

**XxXxXxX**

I didn't part take in the battle. I couldn't risk my afterlife in case we lost, which we did, no thanks to those pathetic fools who I trained. Even with their black hearts, they had been weak, but it was worth it to see so many pathetic clan cats and Starclan cats die and vanish. All the blood that was spilled still sends me into a purring fit.

Now seasons later, I watched as Crowpaw, a daughter of the warriors Lionblaze and Cinderheart, defended a young Falconpaw from a Windclan apprentice Coalpaw.

"_May I remind you we're at a gathering, Coalpaw and unless you want a remake of that battle where you scurry away back to camp in shreds, I suggest you learn to keep your trap shut!" _I remembered Nightshade and how she had said those exact words to defend me against Duststorm all those seasons ago. I knew what was coming next. She turned to the pale brown apprentice.

"Don't let that furball get to you. You're a great warrior, it's proof enough that you are able to follow the warrior code and try to keep peace at a gathering, unlike that mouse brain." She smirked.

"Thanks Crowpaw," Falconpaw purred, licking Crowpaw's ear, causing her to blush slightly. My claws sank into the ground. This was not how it was supposed to go, she was supposed to be cruel to him, destroy him, like Nightshade did to me.

"Whatever" She mewed, stepping away from him embarrassed, I noticed a quick look of hurt flash in Falconpaw's eyes, but it vanished quickly as it came. He sighed, then smiled at his clanmate.

'_So Crowpaw is embarrassed by her feelings? She doesn't want to be in love with him it seems. This is very interesting indeed.'_

I had been watching this young apprentice, Crowpaw, for the last couple moons. She was just like Nightshade. Mean, sarcastic, rude, and with a cruel streak and tongue so sharp it should be a battle move.

She liked Falconpaw, I noticed, and he obviously liked her back. My hatred grew for the small gray apprentice. Nightshade found happiness, and now she would too. I would _not _let that happen. I had to make Crowpaw turn to the darkness in her heart like I had done with many cats before her. It would only be a matter of time before I had complete control over her.

**This is literally only 3000 words from being as long as all the other chapters combined. I've written so much before! This took 2 months people, if you hate it...don't tell me ;(**


	23. Chapter 21

**Another one for you lovely people!**

**Moonpaw~**

I curled myself deeper into a tight ball. The dream from moonpool playing over and over inside my head.

'_One of my littermates is threatening the code?' _ How could this be, me and my littermates are _bound to life of the clans!_. Sure they get into mischief now and then, but we are all apprentices and its to be expected. But none of us would ever do anything that might endanger the code!

I glance over at my mentor, Jayfeather.

_Was he warned about my littermates? Did he receive the same dream?' _I shook my head in annoyance.

'_If he received any sort of dream like I did he would have told me! Maybe I should tell him, he may understand it more than I do...'_

I made up my mind and stood up to wake my blind mentor, when he twitched in his sleep. Mewing quietly.

"Halfmoon…" He whispered in a purr.

'_Halfmoon? Is she a Starclan cat? I better not wake him when he is in the middle of a dream, maybe he is being warned about it now. If I woke him before starclan gave him the message I'd be crowfood' _I thought sadly, curling myself back into my nest.

'_At least I told Nightpaw.' _I told myself. If I kept this dream to myself this long I would have gone mad.

_He was the first of the other medicine cats to wake, his face saddened._

"_Nightpaw? What's wrong!" I asked._

"_Did you… Did you not dream?" I asked worriedly, had Starclan rejected him because he was supposed to be a warrior and not a medicine cat?_

"_No, I dreamed. A cat named Flametail came to me. He was Littlecloud's old apprentice, but he drowned when he fell through the ice on the lake. He was happy that his mentor had found a new apprentice. So now... I'm a full apprentice in Starclan's eyes, and they're happy I'll be helping the clan through them." He sighed._

"_Then… What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I didn't see Ravenkit, he didn't come to see me. He blames me for his death I know it! Now he hates me!" He growled, curling his claws into the dirt._

"_I'm sure that's not true!" I gasped._

"_Then why didn't he come to see me be made into an apprentice?' He asked grudgingly, glaring at his paws. _

"_I don't know… Maybe when you first become an apprentice of Starclan only specific cats can come to you to make you an apprentice, I didn't see any kin of mine that I have been told joined Starclan. Only Firestar came to me, and he told me…." I tailed off. The memory of the dream prickling my pelt like a gorse. _

"_He told you what?" Nightpaw mewed quietly, monotone creeping back into his voice. I kinda missed the emotion he used moments ago, when he spoke of Ravenkit. I barely knew this tom and he hardly showed any emotion… I shook my head, he lost his brother, no wonder he kept his heart behind a sheet of ice. _

"_It… was a prophecy, about one of my littermates." I sighed, not sure if this was okay, did medicine cats share personal prophecies with other medicine cats from other clans? I doubted it, but something in his eyes, one green one blue, that I trusted. Maybe it was the ice that fell over him, that made him seem more like a cat I could talk to. Knowing there would be no judgment, only ears to listen. So I opened my mouth and it all came pouring out. _

"_Firestar, he came to me. He told me one of my litter mates was risking the code. Putting the clan in danger, but.. how could they do that. We're littermates, our father is our deputy, Firestar was our kin? Our kin saved us from the Dark Forest War that happened moons before our existence! How could one of them threaten the code our bloodline has tried so hard to protect?!" Nightpaw looked thoughtful. His green eye seemed to grow lighter, why in turn his blue eye gre darked, his tail twitched, and the black splash on his body melted into the night, where the rest of his white fur gleamed like the moon. _

"_They probably don't even realize what they are doing Moonpaw. I'm sure whatever they are up to, that it will pass. They are only apprentices like us after all." _

"_I guess you're right." I sighed in relief. Nightpaw shrugged with expression. I glanced at him, his eyes dull, his fur laying flat against his frame. He seemed so lifeless, but I saw how he talked about his brother, his anger at becoming a medicine cat, his exasperation when he didn't learn the herbs as fast…._

"_Meet me at the border three moon rises from now." _

_His ears perked up, his eyes sparkling with interest, no longer lifeless and dull. _

"_Why?" He asked._

"_I told you I'd help you with your medicine cat training. I know all the herbs already, I can help you learn them to!" _

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_So you can become a medicine cat your brother would be proud of!" _

I felt warmth at the memory. Nightpaw was such a strange tom, he needed my help. Besides, maybe he could also help me with the prophecy. I stretched out my limbs and made my way into camp, it was past sunhigh and the clan a buzz. Thankfully no cat bothered me and my mentor why we were resting off our journey to moonpool.

"Hello Moonpaw." Briarlight mewed, she was laying beside Leafpool and Crowfeather, she must have had dragged herself from our den to get some freshkill.

"Have a nice trip to moonpool? She asked, her mouth full of the robin she was eating.

"Very much. Meeting Starclan was… indescribable."

"Well don't tell us what you dreamed, your ceremony is supposed to be only between you and Starclan you know." Leafpool mewed, swallowing a mouthful of vole.

'_So maybe I shouldn't have told Nightpaw. Well he told me which cats he met at least…." _I thought.

"Run into any trouble?" Crowfeather asked.

"Nope, it was a safe journey." I mewed politely,

'_Bramblestar had accepted Crowfeather as a full member of Thunderclan, but I still felt wary about him. I knew he loved Leafpool very much, I could see it in his eyes. But… Was it enough to completely loyal to Thunderclan. Was he really loyal to everyone here, or only loyal to Leafpool?'_

The dark gray tom nodded and turned back to his mate.

"Smokepaw is a fast learner. Though he can be... Disinterested in most things, and usually cares more for the learning the technique that the actual practicing of it. I'm sure he will get better with more training."

"I think you're doing such a great job at being a mentor. Smokepaw is lucky to have you as his mentor." Leafpool purred.

"You do have a different approach to training apprentices, no doubt to growing up in Windclan, but I think it can only benefit the clan. The last few moons before firestar;s death he did really seem to push change and learning different things onto Thunderclan." Briarlight mewed.

I nodded though I wasn't really agreeing with them. Sure, different techniques and ways of life can only help the clan, but Crowfeather only really knows how to train like a Windclan apprentice. How can it possible that he trains Smokepaw to be a Thunderclan apprentice when he is still having trouble hunting in thick forest undergrowth?

"So how was meeting the other medicine cats like Moonpaw? I heard Littlecloud got a new apprentice." Leafpool meowed, turning her attention on me.

My thoughts drifted to the three legged odd eyed tom, with the pale white fur with black splash on his chest, like a splash of night against moon…

"It was nice." I mewed, feeling my heart swell ever so slightly.

**Okay, I **_**know**_** I promised no NightxMoon love, and I didn't intend to have it that way as I started writing The War is Over… But as I continue I can't see anyway **_**not**_** to ship them as possible love interests. But before you people freak and flame for another forbidden love/medicine cat love, please bear with me and just keep reading. I promise it will not end in the way you expect with these two, there are still many twists and turns heading their way. So just keep reading and enjoy my story.**

**~Bloodyravenheart13**

**P.s. Have next chapter written up for emberpaw, but I have a new rule. (Sorry guys) I won't post the next chapter till each chapter has at least 5 reviews, (And I won't count reviews like 'thats stupid' or just update this story'! Sorry about this, but I **_**really**_** need feedback on whether you like this story. And writing just one worded reviews doesn't count, I want to know why you like the story and what you like about the chapter and that characters,. I want to know why you may dislike one character or the chapter so I can recall that and write future chapters better,. Writing good lengthy reviews only helps me help you. so please tell em what you truly think when you press that little review button. (Also, flames will be ignored, plain hair makes you look like a troll, but constructive criticism is very welcomed and loved.)**

**P.s.s If you **_**do **_**like the NighxMoon pairing, tell em why you like and love it, or even why you don't like it…. Also, need help thinking of shipping name for them,, because I am weird like that… xD**

**Like FalconxCrow is Birdshipping… And WildxEmber is Troubleshipping. Because thats what I call it :)**

**I was thinking Darkshipping or Starshipping for these too… So tell me what you like better between them or if you have another a suggestion tell me in your review! **

**(Also need shipping names for RedxMoss.. I'm a complete blank on hem)**

**P.s.s.s …. Wow, lot of extra stuff I need to get off my chest… Well, thank you for all those people who still follow this piece of crap, I go through this story and realize how much I've grown as a writer through the chapters from when I started this story over a year ago. I love everyone who continued to review and read and favorite and follow, it means so much to me. Now this story is being animated and just.. WOW! I have also created a deviantart to just upload twio art (and other people will be upload fanart for twio once I figure out how to set that up) We even have a ask tumblr! Meaning if you have any questions for me to the other characters of the series (like why crowpaw likes falconpaw or hides it and stuff). So if you want links to the animated series, episode 1 is up, or the tumblr, all links are on my profile page. It means so much to me that you guys love this, like you have no idea :)**

**So thanks for everyone who put up with my shit like taking forever to update… Because I have no excuse for that…. So please keep following because I'm more determined and focused on twio than ever before! so be prepared for great upcoming chapters, drama, and turns every where these cats go. **

**Love you guys, and until next time, thanks for reading, and goodbye. **


	24. Chapter 22

**Another Chapter, once again :)**

**Emberpaw:**

I stretched out silently, glancing around to see my denmates asleep. I smirked as I made my way out of the apprentice den, this clan really needed better surveillance. I trotted through the camp, feeling mighty proud of myself. Until I stepped on a twig… An echoing snap bounced across the clearing, my ears stood up, looking for any sign the snap of the twig woke any of my clanmates.

I sighed in relief as the warrior, Berrynose, twitched back into sleep. The tom was supposed to be on guard duty, looks as if he was too busy dreaming to notice my presence.

I made my way outside the camp, then when I was a safe distance away, I sprinted; racing through the tree's. This is what I loved, the feeling of absolute freedom, the feeling of getting away with it. The feeling that came with knowing my clan still thought I was safely curled up in my nest and not off getting into trouble.

I took a deep breath as I made my way into Shadowclan border, the island was past this, into Riverclan territory. But I _had _to see Wildpaw.

There was something about him that intrigued me. He understood me, and my wiles for getting into mischief. He at least knew and liked the feeling of it as much as I did.

I stayed to the lake border, forcing myself to walk along the small waves, sinking my paws into the water.

'_At least this way no cat can track my scent, the lake will have washed it away soon enough' _

I made my way along the shoreline, each paw step taking me closer deeper into Shadowclan territory, closer to Riverclan territory, closer to Wildpaw. I felt myself brighten at the thought of my friend. We have barely known eachother for a moon, only meeting twice, and he knew me better than my own littermates! Now, I love my kin dearly, but they just didn't understand. When I would sneak out of camp when we were kits I always got scolded by Redpaw, Crowpaw always curled her lip in disgust and would turn away when I returned from an adventure… But Moonpaw, the littermate I was closest too. Would just look at me, her dark blue eyes filled with disappointment. That hurt worse than anything, seeing not only my sister, but best friend in Thunderclan look so hurt by my actions.

I shook my head. She just didn't understand.

I kept walking, slowly edging into Riverclan territory, the landscape was smooth, barely any tree's in sight. A large river formed from the lake up as head,slicing into their territory like a claw into fur. Before stood the tree bridge. My tail curled in happiness and I found myself racing across the truck, careful not to fall in almost like I did the night of the gathering. I purred in pride when I landed on the island's soft ground with a quiet thud.

"Wildpaw?" I whispered into the darkness. There was no sign of him.

'_Is he late? Or did he just forget me...' _I wandered more into the base of the island. Where the great tree stood. I took in a deep whiff of the air, stale scents of all the clans lingered from the previous gathering. The moon above starting to thin but still full enough to easily give off enough light to see through the night's dark air. Suddenly I was shoved into the ground and bowled over. I turned, ready to rake my claws down my attackers face, when I found myself pinned by Wildpaw. His pale wild green eyes filled with a certain smugness.

"Shouldn't a Thunderclan apprentice be more aware of their surroundings Emberpaw? Guess Thunderclan is losing its edge." Wildpaw smirked down at me. I narrowed my eyes and pushed up at him with my hind legs. He may be bigger, but Thunderclan isn't known for their strong haunches for nothing.

"I'll show you who lost their edge!" I mewed as he was flung off of me. I launched myself at him, he may be bigger, but Riverclan cats are slower than a Thunderclan cat. He tried to dodge my charge but I got a good paw to his side and nip at his leg. Claws sheathed of course.

"You will have to better than that Emberpaw!" He growled playfully. Launching himself at me, sinking his teeth into my scruff, not enough to hurt me, but enough to have a good hold on me. He flung his entire body weight onto my back, heaving me to the ground.

"Pinned you" He laughed.

"Get off me fishface! I can't breathe" I huffed in indignation. He chuckled but releases his hold on me, sliding himself of my body.

"Are all Riverclan warriors that hefty?" I asked laughing.

"Are all Thunderclan cats that easy to pin?" He smirked back. Causing me to smile.

"Please. I _let _you pin me. We all know how fragile Riverclan cats ego's are." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh right. Sure. _Of course_. It's not like its Thunderclan who thinks they're the best of the best."

"At least we don't depend on a river full of smelly fish to keep us fat through leaf bare. We hunt all amounts of prey. We scour and work hard for the prey in our bellies." Wildpaw chuckled in response, his green eyes narrowing.

"So Thunderclan is better and _smarter___for not taking advantage of a plentiful food source that lasts all throughout leafbare? No wonder you guys depend on Starclan so much for every little thing you do."

"You're just jealous that _my _clan has such a close relationship with our ancestors." I huffed, sticking my tongue out at him childishly.

"As if. We all know that _Riverclan _is the best clan."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

I laughed out loud suddenly. We were acting like bickering kits in the nursery. And the way Wildpaw's eyes narrowed, a thin flash of green in the dark, the way his black striped white fur ruffled in response with a slight sour tang to his tone as he spat back at her. He looked so ruffled and just… _Wild. _It filled her with a small creeping warmth that bubble din her until she had to let it out with a loud laugh.

"What's so funny."

"You. Us. _This._" I mewed, trying to force the laughter down. His whiskers twitched.

"Careful there Emberpaw. Might get a furball and choke. Now _that _would be something to laugh about."

"Fox heart." I hiss playfully, flicking him with my tail.

"Squirrel breath." He mewed in response. His eyes sparkling with happiness.

"How is it so much easier to be with you than my own littermates sometimes." I wonder aloud, thinking of my bickering fights with the cross Crowpaw, the star watching Moonpaw who always has a soft spoken and wise answer for the most troubling of problems, and mini warrior Redpaw who can only think of following the path of a warrior and becoming a Thunderclan leader.

"Because we get each other. No other cat in my clan is willing to break the rules or step outside the lines. Even though the laws of our clans are older than the lake. You think by now some cat might question the rules that some cats made up generations ago."

"Exactly! Everycat thinks we have to follow every law to the claw tip. Bending the rules never really hurt anycat."

"Just my point. If anycat ever caught us they'd say we were breaking the code and hurting our clans. but how can we when were just being us. Being happy. Us visiting each other won't affect the clans at all. There just too high and mighty to admit that."

"I wish you were in my clan." I mewed sadly, twining my tail with his gently. His pale eyes looked into my darker ones.

"Riverclan is my home through and through. I couldn't live without the River any more than you could live without the tree's. But that doesn't matter. The only thing that stands between our fun is the code. But to us, that's a pile of mousedung. So it's no trouble at all which clan we belong to. That's why were such good friends. It wouldn't matter if we were in the same clan or not. We'd still have the same thoughts and beliefs whether it's a nest that separates us or the lake." He mewed. I sighed in relief. He just… _got _it like no other cat. The rules were stupid, I didn't bother listening to them and neither did he. Mind you I knew some rules made since, like not to kill unless it was needed, but not being able to be friends with other cats from different clans? It was outrageous!

"You're right." I purred.

"You know you're pretty smart. For a Riverclan cat that is." I teased. Wildpaw smirked at me.

"I'll show you smart." He laughed as he lunged at me. As he bowled me over and we started another play fight all I could think was that I had found my best friend.

**Sorry for the delay guys. I know I said it would be updated in a couple days and that was about 2 months ago… But my dad grounded me from my laptop and I'm only sneaking it now! So updates will be extremely slow until I get my laptop back.. Till then I'll have to spend the minimum time I can write at the school computers :/**

**But to make it go faster why my laptop is gone. I wrote down all the chapter summaries so I know just about exactly to write for every chapter until the series is over. Bad news though… Now that this one is done I have about 83 chapters to go Dx **

**So I'm sorry if thats way too long. I almost want to just rage quit now. But I have so many followers and this is my most favorited and reviewed story so.. i just can't quit! so updates will take a while but this **_**will**_** happen! **

**So please bear with me and keep reviewing. Every review I see brings a smile to my face. **

**So some quick little updates, stop giving me warrior names for the four, sorry guys I appreciate it and all, but I planned their names since before I started this story :) So you will have to just wait and see. But I will admit one person guessed what Moon's name was gonna be ;) Not telling you who though :p **

**Also, yes, Nightxmoon is happening. I'm sorry to those who shipped EelxNight or wanted Moon to stay alone and not in love, but it must be their for the story to work guys! I promise it has to! I can't say much but it will bring a huge revelation and eventually bring Ember and moon together as sisters, so it's a huge part of the story that will happen .Sorry to those who don't support it. i hope you will continue reading and bear with it. Maybe you will even grow to love the couple too :) **

**And last but not least, all the couple shipping names are picked. **

**NightxMoon will be **_**Starshipping**_

**Redxmoss will be **_**Fluffshipping **_**(since they're just so adorable together)**

**WildxEmber will be **_**Troubleshipping**_

**FalconxCrow will be **_**Birdshipping. **_

**Sio tell in your reviews which shipping is you're favprite anf I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Please review.**

_**Love~**_

_**Bloodyravenheart13 **_


	25. Chapter 23

**Redpaw:**

I sniffed the air cautiously, my tail tip twitching excitedly at the prospect of prey. Careful not to swish up the leaves, I forced my tail still as I glide my paws over the leaves, cautious to the thought of stirring them up or cracking a twig. The jackdaw in front of me was huge, big enough to feed Mosskit, Blossomfall _and _Squirrelflight, who recently moved to the nursery den when she found out she was expecting. Well, moved was a bit of an understatement. Bramblestar had to _force _his fiery mate to give up warrior duties and move into the nursery to rest. She had only agreed at the prospect of him taking a break from leading his clan, to take a one on one special hunting patrol with her once the kits were born.

I chuckled inwardly remember the excitement Mosskit had the the idea of new denmates. I know she was lonely when me and my littermates moved to the apprentice den. Crowpaw had scornfully stated though that it was at least another moon before they were born, and she'd be moving to the apprentice den before they would be old enough to play with her anyways. That was Crowpaw, ruining everyone's fun with her sharp tongue…

The jackdaw gave a sudden cry of alarm, looking out widely in the direction I was hiding. _"My chuckle must not have been as _inward _as I thought…." _

I launched myself as far as I could, using my back legs to push me far into the air. I had to jump far to catch this bird before it took off….

The jackdaw gave another screech of alarm before flapping wildly into the air, I stretched out my claws, the bird was rising faster than I thought it could…

"_I'm not going to reach it!" _I thought worriedly. But then, thank StarClan, my claws sunk into the bird's lower back, scratching down, before digging into its tail feathers . My grip wasn't good, but my combined weight brought the jackdaw low enough to sink my other claws in with a swipe of my other paw. The bird cawed as I sunk my teeth into the neck. It gave a small cry of pain, then went limp in my paws.

"_I got it!" _I thought happily.

"Great catch, for a lumbering kittypet" A voice echoed behind me. I could hear the support and cockiness in its sound. I turned, and glared at a familiar black and white apprentice who reeked of fish.

"Wiltpaw, what are you doing here! This is ThunderClan territory!" I growled, letting my claws sink into the ground. Sure, I haven't had much battle practice, save a few dodge and strike techniques, but I knew the forest better than his watered-down paws did, so maybe I could-

"It's _Wild_paw. Not that I would expect a mouse brain like you to remember anything like that."

"I'm sure I'll remember it once it becomes worth remembering." I growled, lashing my tail from side to side. Who did this cat think he was? Insulting me, in _my_ territory! I crouched down and prepared to attack-

"Wildpaw! I told you not to wander off!" A pale gray tabby tom pulled himself clumsily through a some brambles, thorns tugging at his pelt.

"I said to stay with me, but you never listen! What if you ran into a ThunderClan patrol? You think they'd let you just walk into their camp no questions asked? Especially with _your _attitude?" Wildpaw didn't look taken aback by anything this warrior just growled at him. He just stared at him impatiently, even having the audacity to yawn!

My fur bristled along my spine. What kind of apprentice showed such disrespect to a senior warrior! It was disgusting how he was acting.

"If this scrawny cat is the best ThunderClan has to offer, I think I'll take my chances." My eyes narrow and I could feel the hiss rising from my throat.

"Who in StarClan do you think you are-"

"Were terribly sorry to trespass into your territory. We come in peace I assure you. We were supposed to escort Mothwing and Willowshine, our medicine cats, to your camp. They wanted to discuss some possible medical treatments for one of our elders, who recently came upon a illness Mothwing hasn't much experience with." The older warrior, explained, slapping a tail over the striped apprentice's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Why did you need to escort them to _our _territory in the first place? Aren't there two other clans who border you?" " I questioned. The silver warrior nodded.

"I understand your hesitation, as to why we were to escort them, recently a few foxes have made their home on our river banks and we needed to take precautions for the safety for our medicine cats, and as to why we came to ThunderClan…" The warrior's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Well Windclan hasn't been the most welcoming of cats upon recent, and ShadowClan...well, they've never been known to lend out a helping paw in another Clans' time of need." Wildpaw spat the older cat's tail from his mouth with a growl.

"But when _they_ need help it's an entirely different story..." The tom glared at the smaller cat, then turned to Redpaw apologetically.

"So now you understand why we came here, ThunderClan has always been know to be more…reasonable than the other clans." I cocked my head to the side, and watched the two cats, whose fur reeked of mud and fish, wondering if it was safe to escort them back to camp.

"Where's Mothwing and Willowshine then?" If what this warrior was saying was true, where _were _the two medicine cats? The tom glared at Wildpaw.

"We were supposed to take them straight to your camp, but then this furball-" He flicked the young apprentice's muzzle with his tail. "-decided to sneak off the second I took my eyes off him. I had to send Mothwing and Willowshine off _alone_ into enemy territory because I had to fetch him." Wildpaw's eyes narrowed, as he spat back at the older warrior.

"I thought you were right behind me! I scented a ThunderClan warrior-" He lashed his tail in my direction."-and thought it would be easier to have a cat who _knew___the territory and lead us to the camp, rather than us wandering around like blind turtles hoping to stumble upon water. I tried to tell you, if you had just listened to me, I wouldn't have had to-"

"You didn't have to do anything! I'm your mentor Wildpaw! With the way you have been acting lately, you're lucky Mistystar let me take you on this patrol to other Clan territories, if it were up to me, I would have left you behind to clear out the elders' den!" Wildpaw huffed in indignation.

"Just because you're my mentor, Mintfur, doesn't mean you always know what's right! Maybe I have ideas that you don't-"

"Then we learn from each other and _share_ ideas, not run off anytime you don't get your way. To be a warrior is to give and take! We work together to keep order and-"

"Well what if I don't want any of what you have to give? What if-"

"Did you want me to lead you back to camp or not? I could always come back in a moon after you two finished squabbling like a nest of baby warblers." I asked, using a favorite phrase of Cinderheart. She'd use it whenever Crowpaw and I got into one of our little fits. The silver tabby, Mintfur, turned his head to me, sending one last glare to his apprentice.

"I'm terribly sorry, of course, and thank you so much for your hospitality." Mintfur nudged his apprentice, signaling him to apologize as well. The striped apprentice however, just rolled his pale green eyes and huffed in annoyance. My ears may have even picked up a small huff of _'As if I'd apologize to such a glorified wannabe leader'._

Instead of retorting, which I _really _wanted to do, I turned my back and started walking back to camp, picking up my prey in my jaws, and singling them with my tail to follow. I heard their pawsteps behind me. I didn't let myself look back at them, not even when I heard Wildpaw growl in pain after stumbling on a root and nearly falling into a nettle patch. I knew if I glanced back, and saw that cocky smirk, I may have not been able to stop myself from clawing it off his face. Bramblestar always says I need to work on my patience, and StarClan wasn't this a good test of it.

We eventually got back to camp, where Mothwing and Willowshine were chatting with Jayfeather in front of the medicine cat den. Mintfur padded up to them immediately upon arriving into camp, leaving me and Wildpaw alone. I turned to say my goodbyes with the tom, when his gaze seemed caught elsewhere, searching for something, or some _cat. _

"Who in StarClan are you looking for?" I asked. Who in ThunderClan would ever want to deal with this furball? I'd seen foxes who had less arrogance than him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at me. I opened my mouth to retort when a familiar voice called out:

"Wildpaw! What are you doing here?" Emberpaw dashed up us, green eyes wide with surprise and happiness. He turned to her, his smirk sliding into a smile.

"Escorting our medicine cats to the safety of your camp. You know, protecting them from rogues and foxes and such." Emberpaw purred.

"If you were there I'm sure Mothwing and Willowshine had nothing to fear!" I rolled my eyes, and huffed in annoyance. _How did Emberpaw know this cat, and worse, how did she stand him?_

"Oh, I'm _so _sure they felt completely safe from foxes from this drowned rat. Wasn't it a fox the reason you came crawling into ThunderClan camp the last time you were here? You know, after a ThunderClan patrol saved your tail."

I turned to see Crowpaw and Moonpaw, followed by Falconpaw, their jaws filled with herbs. How Crowpaw could insult a cat even with her jaws filled with yarrow, I would never know. The three cats deposited the herbs in front of the medicine cat den and gave a small nod to Jayfeather before padding up to us.

"Crowpaw, no need to waste insults on him. We don't need to start up fights we can't finish." Falconpaw smirked, twitching his whiskers. To any other cat, his voice sounded serious and overbearing, but I always felt his voice sounded…lighter... warmer, when he spoke to my sister. Crowpaw turned to him, a mock glare in her eyes.

"Then maybe he shouldn't start fights by waltzing into our camp like he owns the place." Falconpaw opened his mouth to argue, when Moonpaw purred at the two cats.

"Now you two, here you are arguing about not starting fights when you're here starting one amongst yourselves."

"Who's fighting?" Crowpaw laughed.

"I don't see any arguing going on here, maybe a friendly debate, but a fight?" Falconpaw agreed. Wildpaw rolled his eyes.

"If you guys are done with your littermate love fest…" Wildpaw yawned bordley, causing me to glare at him. I was about to retort when Crowpaw beat me to it.

"If you don't like it, you can always turn tail and leave!"

"Crowpaw! That's no way to talk to him! He came in peace-"

"Mothwing and Willowshine came in peace, Emberpaw. Any time he shows up it's just to ruffle every cats' fur."

"Everything ruffles your fur, Crowpaw. How is Wildpaw being here causing any difference in your attitude?"

"Not everything ruffles my fur, only the _really _annoying cats do!" Crowpaw glared at her.

"What are you insinuating?"

"If you even have to ask, you're just proving my point exactly!" Wildpaw chuckled.

"Come on she-cats, you don't need to fight over me." Falconpaw glared at him and took the slightest step closer to Crowpaw, a movement barely even noticeable to the eyes of most cats.

"Maybe it's best you return to your clanmates." Falconpaw mewed softly, a slight edge to his voice.

"Whatever, you guys are no fun anyway. Well, most of you aren't." Wildpaw smirked, winking at Emberpaw, who looked away quickly, staring intently at something out in the trees. The young RiverClan cat started padding away, but before he was out of earshot he turned and snorted in my direction.

"Good luck becoming leader if you need your sister to defend you."

'_Great Starclan I hate that cat…'_

**Well…. This took a while. I'm terribly sorry, I have no excuse other than procrastination and pure laziness… I'll try to update sooner. But no promises.**

**Next chapter is Crowpaw. **

**Hope to see you soon ;)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Wow, another chapter? Just a month- not 5 months- after the last update? Are you dreaming? Or is this writer finally getting off her ass and getting shit done :)**

**I think I will let you let you decide on that one ;) **

**Also, this chapter was originally going to be Crowpaw, but due to some mistakes on my part.. I'll explain in a later chapter… This chapter will be Moonpaw, so sorry for you Crowpaw lovers, it's Moon's time to shine. **

**I do not own warriors**

**Moonpaw: **

I clamped the bitter yarrow stems in my jaws, tugging lightly, hard enough to wrench the precious leaves from the earth, but not hard enough to damage the roots and stop the plant from regrowing.

The herbs ripped away from the rest of the plant, some of the plant's juices dripped into my mouth leaving a sour taste on my tongue.

"Careful there Moonpaw. You not only have to be careful of not harming the plant as you pull away the stems, but you also have to be wary of crushing the leaves your harvesting in your jaws. We don't need those yarrow leaves shredded by your teeth." A calm voice said beside me. I gave a slight jump but was not surprised by sudden meow. For a blind cat he saw much more than what most warriors did, he always knew if I was accidentally being too rough with the plants, or if I was trying to hold more plants than my jaws could hold, and would point out my mistake and help me the issue.

"Grip them more with the back of your jaws, the teeth back there are still sharp but more controlled than your front canines."

"Thanks Jayfeather." I mumbled through the yarrow.

"We collected the yarrow and marigold, but we still need to try getting some last bit of horsetail and maybe some chamomile before heading back-"

"Jayfeather! Moonpaw!" A voice called from behind us. I turned to see Lostecho, Hollyleaf, and Foxleap, followed by Falconpaw and Crowpaw.

"What is it now? Can't you see were busy here." Jayfeather growled in annoyance, he hated being interrupted. Hollyleaf snorted at her brother.

"Sorry to bother you, we can just go and tell Mothwing and Willowshine who traveled all the way from Riverclan to talk to you that you were too busy collecting herbs to come and meet them. I'm sure they will be thrilled."

"Who cares if they are thrilled are not, why should Thunderclan drop everything to greet those fish faces." Crowpaw mutter sarcastically with a role of her eyes.

Falconpaw nudged her and shook his head in mock scorn, teasing lighting in usually serious eyes. She glared at him, but I could see the mirth dancing in her eyes.

Hollyleaf sighed at her apprentice's words but ignored them.

"They apparently are having trouble with some sick cat in Riverclan, there out of the herb he needs and came here for help." Jayfeather let out a sigh of exasperation but meowed.

"Fine , I'm on my way, but me and Moonpaw need to finish collecting these herbs before the frost comes-"

"You go ahead to meet them at the camp, I can leave Falconpaw and Crowpaw to finish helping Moonpaw collect the herbs, why me, Lostecho, and Foxleap finish our border patrol. Is that okay with you Lostscho, Falconpaw is your apprentice."

The reclusive she cat nodded. "No problem here, these two have patrolled enough borders in these last moons to not need much practice of it. It may be in best interest if they learn locations of some herbs if we are in urgent need of them why out on patrol.

Crowpaw looked like she was about to argue but Falconpaw slapped his tail over her muzzle. "We'd be happy to help Moonpaw collect the herbs you need Jayfeather. You can head to camp and meet with Mothwing and Willowshine, we'll take over from here." Falconpaw mewed seriously.

"Fine, I'll be going then, you three finish your patrol and you two-" He glared at Falconpaw and Crowpaw with his blind eyes.

"Do whatever Moonpaw tells you. I don't need any ruined herbs because your pride stopped you from following directions of a fellow apprentice." With a flick of his gray tabby tail he turned and started paddling back towards camp. Lostecho nodded to her apprentice and slipped into the bushes followed by Foxleap. Hollyleaf moved to follow them, giving one final glance back to Crowpaw.

"Please don't start any fights and just do what you're told Crowpaw." With those finale words Crowpaw's mentor disappeared into the forest. Crowpaw huffed indignantly.

"Why must everycat treat me like a kit. _'Keep your tongue sheathed Crowpaw!'_, _'Hold your tongue Crowpaw!'_;'Don't_ start fights Crowpaw!' _Since when do I start fights?" She growled causing both me and Falconpaw to look at her disbelievingly.

"What? I may be difficult but I don't look to start fights. Not my fault no cat here can take any criticism." Falconpaw huffed. "You _criticism _tends to come of as a cruel insult rather than helpful criticism."

Crowpaw started to argue with him and I watched them. It was curious. Crowpaw was always a difficult she-cat, but that's who she was. She never tried to be spiteful or mean, she just had a sharp tongue that tended to speak her blunt but honest opinion. She wasn't one for sugar coating things, but I always loved that about her, you could always trust her opinion of you. You know what she thought of you and never held back the honest truth if you made a mistake. It comes off as harsh, but all in all she was only trying to help other cats improve on their skills, whether Crowpaw knew this about herself though I was unsure.

But, with Falconpaw, it was like she was hesitant. She had to stop and think of an argument when she was with him, it didn't come natural as it did for other cats. It's as if she had to force herself to insult and badger him. To keep her image up and not have him thinking he was different from other cats to her. Yes she liked him, and it was obvious as the full moon he felt the same way. If only Crowpaw could get past her pride to see it.

"Well Crowpaw, maybe if you took the time to actual talk with cats instead of arguing with them you would know how much words can hurt-"

"Words aren't claws Falconpaw. A cat should be able to take them. If a cat can't take the truth then-"

"Sometimes you can say the truth without making it so spiteful-"

"That's covering the truth with small _lies. _A stream under a coat of ice is still a stream. Why make it come out soft? A warrior won't get any farther in life if cats are constantly tiptoeing around their feelings-"

"Oh like you never lie! When it's about any other cat you don't hesitate to spit out the bitter truth, but when it comes to talking about _you _all you do if brush of your feelings, you lie to us about you, and more you lie to yourself-

"You don't know me Falconpaw-"

"Whose fault is that Crowpaw-"

I couldn't take it anymore, watching these two cats argue back and forth, neither of them even getting to finish a sentence without the pother jumping into an argument. I've only ever seen Falconpaw this riled up when it came to my sister. This is the first time I've heard him raise his voice, he usually was so in control of his emotions, but around Crowpaw…

My dark gray sister turned to look at me, narrowing her light colored eyes.

"What's so funny Moonpaw?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, this isn't the first time you guys have helped me collect herbs, and it certainly isn't the first time you've stopped all work just to argue over the simplest of things, even Crowpaw would usually have ended any argument by now, but you two just can't ever seem to stop!"

Falconpaw smiled amusedly as Crowpaw huffed in indignation, she turned her back on the brown tom and walked over to Moonpaw.

"Aren't we supposed to be picking herbs, let's get to work. I don't need to be chewed out by Hollyleaf because you decided to distract me." Crowpaw mewed, glancing back at Falconpaw with annoyance, obviously forced, as you could see the mirth dancing in her narrowed eyes.

After picking enough horsetail and chamomile, and only three fights along the way, we finally made it back to camp. No cat physically harmed, and no fatalities. All the herbs were collected and all in all it was a good day.

As we padded into camp, we were met with a strange sight. In the middle of camp, stood Redpaw, Emberpaw, and a familiar black and white striped Riverclan apprentice. My eyes widened when I remember who he was.

'_It's that arrogant tom that me and Jayfeather helped out when he was attacked by that fox three moons ago! What is he doing here, our patrol didn't mention anything about an apprentice?' _

I then noticed a gray tabby tom standing with Mothwing and Willowshine standing outside the medicine cat den with Jayfeather.

'_Mintfur, I remember hearing he was Wildpaw's mentor. They must have escorted Mothwing and Willowshine into camp, or at least were and they must have gotten separated. I wonder who's fault _that _was…"  
><em>

As we headed towards Jayfeather we could pick up parts of their conversation.

"... to the safety of your camp. You know, protecting them from rogues and foxes and such." Wildpaw mewed arrogantly. Emberpaw watched him wide eyes with praise, and purred.

"If you were there I'm sure Mothwing and Willowshine had nothing to fear!" Wildpaw smirked her way, soaking up any ounce of attention given to him. Crowpaw rolled her eyes, managing to growl through all the stems in her mouth she hissed-

"Oh, I'm _so _sure they felt completely safe from foxes from this drowned rat. Wasn't it a fox the reason you came crawling into ThunderClan camp the last time you were here? You know, after a ThunderClan patrol saved your tail."

Wildpaw narrowed his eyes at us, and Redpaw glanced at Crowpaw in admiration. He seemed to hate this tom just as much as the rest of us. It wasn't any wonder why warriors from different cats from different clans hated each other, they acted so prideful and arrogant with one another. I'm glad I'm a medicine cat, we can at least trust one another. But I wouldn't trust this riverclan apprentice, nor any other warrior outside my territory with a mouse tail.

But as we deposited the herbs and padded up the rest of my littermates, and Wildpaw, Falconpain nudged Crowpaw and mewed some joke to her, but it was drowned out in my ears. For all I could focus on was the bright light in Emberpaw's eyes, as she she lapped up every word that came out of Wildpaw's mouth. I felt a sudden wash of dread shrink over my pelt as she gently touched his side with her tail tip, laughing loudly at whatever he said, muzzle brushing his shoulder as she leaned in making sure not to miss a thing that came out of his mouth.

A sudden memory burst into my kind of my first trip to moonpool…

"_Your littermates have difficult journeys ahead… Twist and turns on this path that is already covered with thorns and stone. You must help them shape their destinies and continue on the right path to serve their clans. One is already threatening the code…"_

'_Oh please don't let this be what I think it is. Please just let me paranoid...' _

_**If any of you are confused, this takes place during the last chapter, but just out in the woods with Moonpaw, and the others. I hope this didn't confuse anyone **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I have had a lot of people complaining that Moonpaw has been coming off as a mary sue or a flat character just like any other medicine cat. This kinda pissed me off because not all characters fault show the first time you see them, I've dropped hints in earlier chapters but now I hope it's obvious what her main flaw is. Trust. She doesn't trust any cat outside her clan other than medicine cats, as she sees them as perfect cats who always put the good of other cats first. This is why she usually has an instant dislike for other cats from different clans. It doesn't help that Wildpaw is usually a dick. But I hope this is more apparent as this story goes on. Such as her distrust of Crowfeather from an earlier chapter that no one seemed to catch… But yeah. Her main point and flaw through this story is trust, with other clans and her trust in her littermates who she starts to constantly question throughout the series due to the prophecy. I hope this now apparent and all of you who have been trashing her can like her more.**_

_**I'll try to update again in the next couple weeks until then, please review. The first 10 people to review this chapter (real reviews saying why they liked this chapter, who their favorite character was in it, and maybe even your favorite sentence) Will get a preview of the next chapter 3 days before it's online.**_

_**So please review :)**_

_**Also looking for a beta to spell check my stories, along with grammar and punctuation, and just fix all the little errors. If you're interested please pm me. But please don't ask unless you have a story on your account that you have written and edited by yourself. Also, don't pm me unless you are at least in highschool, I'm a junior but I still need someone to edit my stuff and I'd like you to at least have had a couple high school level English classes. **_


	27. update

**Okay, I'm sorry to say this is NOT an update, I'm really sorry guys, but recently I got a review… That pointed out there are some things I need to go over with my readers. Someone left this as an anonymous review, and before I go and explain lack of updates, I'd like you to read it and see if you agree with its contents**

_Okay so...I used to absolutely love your series, used to. I looked forwards to reading a new chapter every single day. I knew Moonpaw's main flaw, is trust. I believed Emberpaw and Wildpaw were a good pair, and all of the other cats you set up for each other were good pairs for each other and all. But then...I became disappointed after Chapter 23 because, you didn't update anymore, but I didn't give up hope. Then came the next chapter, Chapter 24, I was so excited that you were updating again. Then...it's been more than three months exactly and you still haven't updated. I had a shortcut to this FanFiction on my desktop homepage on my Mac. Then I gave up, really I did. I deleted the shortcut and decided to post one last review. That "last review" is this one. Thanks a lot for giving up, I thought I actually had found a story on that the writer writing it would continue 'til the end. I thought you were inspired and had hope for yourself and your FanFiction...but no. You didn't, and still, you don't. I followed this FanFiction from the Prologue, just to see the cliffhanger end of it, basically._

_I'm sorry if I made you sad with this review, and honestly, I sincerely hope that you have the strength to go on. Also if you keep on writing this FanFiction that I dearly love of yours, I can be your Beta if you want me to. But I haven't written a story yet. And yes I'm in highschool though, I'm a sophomore._

**First, I'd like to say I am truly sorry for lack of updates, but saying you won't follow the story because of them is childish. And the 'thanks a lot for giving up' really pissed me off, I'm sorry to say this you guys, but I have a life out of writing, first, reviewer, you may just have became a sophmore, but back in those years of highschool was when I did update at least once a week, but now, I'm no longer a freshman and or sophmore, this year I was a junior, the hardest year f highschool, because that's when everything counts times ten, I had to all ap classes, spanish 2, algebra 2, biology 2, chemistry 1, sociology, english 3, personal finance, library office assistant, and american goverment, which let me tell you, are NOT easy classes. **

**2nd, I'm sorry but I've personal issues that have kept me from writing, such as a job, school, vacation, family, voice acting, a ton of shit on youtube such as The War is Over fucking AUDIO BOOK! **

**Plus, if i'm to be totally honest, even if i had the free time to write all day, I just haven't have the motivation to write, and as many of you probably aren't writers, this is a actual excuse. Because if I don't have true motivation or inspiration to write, I can't write anything without it turning out like crap. I'm sorry, but as a writer i believe its only fair to you readers that I write when I can, because if I just force the chapters out of my system every week, they will be only that, forced, I won't have any true motivation in them and they will be shit. so honestly guys, would you rather me write a ton of shitty chapters that I'm being forced to write to have so people complain****.**** Plus, from personal experience, if so many chapters are forced, you hate the chapters, then begin to hate the story, and then you lose will to write for that story at all because you just don't feel for it anymore since most of the chapters were forced from you and you couldn't fall in love with the words as you would have if it came naturally.**

**So please don't try to force chapters out of me, i've been dealing with really bad depression and anxiety issues with collage just around the corner and I'm almost 18 and a legal adult and the pressure is awful on ones self esteem. **

**So please, anyone reading this. **_**Please**_** be patient with me, trust me, I'm more sorry than anyone at the lack of updates, but getting mad and threatening to quit the story won't help, if anything it only makes me feel worse. **

**That being said, if the person who left this review is reading this, please don't be upset, because I can see your love for the story and I apologize for the lack of updates, but as a fan I can only so you to be patient. Hell, I once waited 3 years for an update of a story I loved and when it finally came up I was thrilled, one of my favorite stories I'm not following only updates once ot twice a year, so please, just bear with me on TWIO. Because it **_**will**_** get done. I have a long trek to finishing it, and I hope you guys are willing to sit with me every step of the way. **

_**Your faithful author,**_

_**Bloodyravenheart13**_


	28. chapter hiatus

First off, kudos and internet loves who actually reads this, because will see an update chapter and just ignore it, or just go to it to comment something bitchy on how I should update because you know, my entire life revolves around writing this story.

I'm going to say all these comments saying I was taking to long to update, or bitching about all the inaccuracies since no one takes the fucking time to see the publish date and realize this was started long before the last hope came out… _and even if it wasn't this is FANFICTION, the point of it is to be different from the actual books and write your version of it with your own creative plots' _

I almost just quit this story I will admit, because honestly, you have heard this all before, but life and school, and work, is making everything so stressful it's having an effect on my physical health, and those comments weren't helping.

But then one person commented on a few chapters, and these comments just made my day. They were a guest, but you know who you are. They made me realize not everyone on fanfiction is an impatient person who realizes I have a life outside of writing, as much as that hurts to to realize. Trust me guys, if I could sit here and write TWIO all day every day I would.

But life is getting very stressful so I'm afraid this story may be a hiatus for a while yet. Before you start flipping out, please let me explain and try to understand.

I'm sorry to put this on hold guys, especially since most of you, are great fans who patiently wait for the story and honestly love what I write, because I've noticed most of the people who complain about a lack of updates are people who don't write themselves, and don't realize if you are not in the mood to right, you _can't. _It's like telling a person to run when they have a broken leg, a writer needs inspiration to write something good, and I'm not going to force myself to write a chapter that's crap because some people demand an update or they will quit the story. I want this story to be it's best so I'm not going to pull chapters out of my butt just to update frequently. Plus even if I had inspiration, between work, and my senior year in high school, where I am not taking slack off classes, but rather a ton of college level classes, I don't have the time for all these projects.

I have been having stress and depression issues, to the point within the month I've worked at subway and school started, I've lost 8 pounds, without even trying to diet. I'm taking a ton of college level classes such as Literature and Composition, Chemistry, Algebra III, and Spanish III just to name a few. And along with work, it's hard enough getting my school work done. I actually broke down and cried twice from stress within the last 24 hours, _*when I normally never cry* _because I had an english essay and a ton of spanish homework I had to get done, and since this was my own day off this week from work before all this stuff was do, I was planning on getting it all done after school.

Then I got a call in from my boss saying someone quite and I had to come in and cover their shift, and after an painful hour of calling all my coworkers, and two other subways in the area and no one was willing to cover me, I had to go in and work from 4-9. Barley having a time to take a shower before I went to bed. And btw, working at subway, you don't get 'brakes' you are always on your feet and you do a bit of everything. Make sandwiches. Prep food. Get bread prepped for openers. Dishes, lobby clean up, cash registers, we do a bit of everything. Plusa most chores you can't even start till about 7, such a strash and bread, and that's when we always get a rush, which means the last few days, I've been up to an hour behind schedule, and staying overtime, which the bosses don't like. Plus work days, I usually eat one meal. Lunch. Because I don't have time to eat dinner while working, and breakfast I barely have time to grab a cup of coffee before going to school, and sometimes only having coffee on my stomach in the morning when I'm stressed makes me sick to the point of puking. So yeah, this stress is bring back some really bad depression issues that I may have to be put on medication for, and is honestly making me physically and emotionally sick.

So, having all this stress at work and school is hard enough with me taking college level english classes where we have essay's every week, algebra III with almost 50 problems every night, plus I'm almost failing spanish 3 because my teacher speaks nothing but spanish and no one in the class can keep up with her, I have enough stress. And having people comment over and over saying I'm taking to long to update TWIO going fanfiction and that they are 'giving up' on the story because I'm using my senior year of high school as an excuse for slow updates, isn't going to help with that stress.

Look guys, I really don't mean to sound like I'm complaining because I know you probably all have stressful lives too, probably worse than mine for you older artists and writers in college. But drawing, writing, and animating used to be fun, it was what I did to fight my depression, but now that I'm getting more and more views and subs (which I don't dislike, I love you all for subbing/watching) I also have tons of people demanding things from me to a point where I'm only drawing/writing because I feel like it's more of an obligation than a hobby and it's becoming too much.

Plus my laptop has been down for 2 weeks now, crashing before it could even get to the login page. It is officially dead a siot seems there is no way to repair it, so I'm getting a new one, but getting this new computer and re-downloading all my art programs, my tablet program, and my anti virus software, which may take a few weeks.

So it may be a while before I'm fully active for a while, since the only other computer in my house is my dad's work computer. So once i have my new laptop, and once everything is re-downloaded, I'm gonna try to finish a bunch of map parts, art trades, and sending in lines I owe. After that I will only work on 'A Demon's Fate' Audiobook, and even it's process and creation will be slow so please don't bug me about it like with TWIO. I will also be uploaded warrior rants and a few auditions now and then on youtube if you want to find me there, plus I'll be making most TWIO updates on deviantart so go watch me there. I'm bloodyravenheart13 on youtube, and Petelrain on deviantart. But other than that don't expect _'or demand' _too much for me. I have a ton of things going on in life and I may be starting to see professional help or may be put on medication soon depending on a doctor's visit I have in a few days. Hopefully, I'll soon be updating this story again, but as of now trying to will only add to my stress, so I hope you guys can understand waiting a bit longer. I also won't be updating any other fanfiction or starting any other series other than ADF, which is a series I created myself. Hopefully this hiatus won't last long, but it could months before I can sort out the time to update guys. Sorry.

That's about it, so kudos to all who have read this entire thing, if you actually read this whole thing which I'm sure took some time, tell me your favorite the war is over character (I mean my characters, like REdpaw, and not characters the hunters own like Lionblaze) in your comment. you can choose any character of mine, it does not have to be from the main for, it could be Wildpaw, Falconpaw, even Lostecho. So tell me your favorite and tell me what you like about them. If you do so it will prove you took the time to read this update and I'll send you a the next chapter of TWIO before it's posted, (once I write it) This is a gift since so many people just ignore these updates, and it would mean a lot that you guys took to read them (comment logged in because I can't send you a pre-read in I don't have your account to send it too!)


	29. Chapter 25

Okay, first I want to say how terribly sorry I am for lack of updates, its been what, over a year since the last actual chapter? I don't know, I honestly cannot remember the last time I uploaded something that wasn't an update. But _hopefully _I will be back into a writing swing soon, school is almost over, I graduate from high school May 17th. So hopefully once school is over I will get back to writing, because honestly, I haven't written anything not school related in about a year, I seriously haven't done any fiction writing (unless you count co-writing the animated series painted flowers)

But before you close out of this page since it isn't an actual chapter- _sorry - _Please hear me out! I have huge news involving TWIO.

This story that you are reading right now is officially cancelled, _but wait! _The story is far from over, it just won't be continued from here…

I started this story over three years ago, and have grown so much as a writer since then. As I go back and look through old chapters of TWIO I am honestly _disgusted _with myself. So what am I going to do?

First I am moving to a new fanfiction account, this one, is full of my old tween writing and most of it I can't even stand to look at, and at the same time can't bring myself to delete. So I have moved to a new fanfiction account, _RavenQuill13, _and from there I will continue TWIO.

Though by continued I mean start from scratch. _(warriors pun heh) _I will completely rewrite TWIO, keeping the same characters, but changing certain aspects here and there. (like I'm moving Wildpaw ro windclan as it is ridiculous to think he'd travels from the other side of the lake to see Emberpaw) Also due to so many people throwing fits about it, Hollyleaf will be in starclan as she is in the end of the last hope and squirrelflight will be deputy _(since so many people can't bother to read publish dates or authors notes to figure out I wrote TWIO before the last hope came out) _But don't worry Hollyleaf lovers, she will still have a major role in the series, just not from starclan and not from the clans.

So all the current chapters will be scrapped and rewritten to happen after the last hope (but events in bramblestar's storm will NOT happen)

So it may take a bit to get to the point where the characters are at currently, but I promise you it will be worth it. The chapters will be longer, characters better developed, and as a whole the story will just be a lot better.

I'm sorry to those who love the story as it is but I'm just burned out of it, older chapters are so bad I can't even bring myself to write new chapters because characters are not at the point I want them to be for this story, so for the sake of my sanity and writing motivations, restarting the story completely is just something I have to do. I hope you understand.

Now for this new version of TWIO, how often should you expect updates? I can't promise anything, I'll be out of school, but I will be in Florida and July and Maryland in August so I may not have much time to write all summer. Then I start college in fall… I'll try to update as much as possible, and i promise you won't be waiting months and months for each chapter but I can't promise things will be consistent. (Plus I have a youtube channel and deviant art to maintain as well guys, my life isn't just fanfiction)

So that's about it, this story is on hold as a new version will be written, new plots and characters will appear, some old characters may be scrapped, but as a whole the story will be a lot better than this piece of crap, if you're willing to wait and bear with me just a little bit longer.

So if you want to read this newer TWIO once it's out, follow the fanfiction account RavenQuill13, my profile picture is of a black and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (my oc Ravenheart)

Also In was thinking after a few chapters of TWIO are out, I may start a Sharpfang series about his entire life as a kit up until a warrior when all the shit with Nightshade went down, if I was able to keep up with it and TWIO would you want to read a deeper life story of our favorite dark forest villain Sharpfang?

Also I will be keeping the new version in 3rd person as warriors is written that way, though each chapter will change between the main four.

Thanks so much for understanding guys, I don't deserve this patience you have given me, and I hope you can wait just a bit longer, (just a month or so guys!)

Before a final goodbye, I want to hear from you guys what things you know you want to stay the same and what changes you would want to see in TWIO, you guys are a big part of it. I have a good idea of the main plot, and the shippings won't change, but if you guys have any ideas for certain things you know you want to see happen or change in the series please tell me in the reviews! What characters need the most change or adjustment in writing? What certains scenes need to be be in this new version, what scenes should be cut in the rewrite? Please let me know! Because if I start writing this in May and you haven't told me anything or suggested any change, I may not be able to take it into consideration.

Once again, thanks so much for sticking with me, it means so much. After the first rewritten chapter of TWIO is posted on RavenQuill13, I will make an update here about it, after that this account will be old news. No longer updated, no longer posted to, all new chapters and stories will be posted to my new account.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and sticking with me so long, hope to see you on my new account.

If you have any questions about the rewrite or my new account or anything in general, feel free to pm me.

Bloodyravenheart13 is out, time to welcome RavenQuill13.


End file.
